Crystal Noobs II: Rise of the 5th Noob
by mon-ra
Summary: Due to a medical emergency, Steven Universe finds himself in Cornbury where he faces his greatest challenge, Middle School.
1. Monday Blues

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

Steven Universe awoke from the sound of his alarm clock. After slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he isn't in his room! "Where am I?" Steven panicked before recalling the events in the previous story. "Oh right I'm in Cornbury." He came to this town here due to some medical condition he didn't really understand, which is fine since he doesn't really understand lots of stuff, and the best way to get some help was to come here. Looking at the date on the calendar Steven also remembered that today is a very important day for him. Jumping out of bed, Steven rushed to the showers. After a quick scrub down, Steven got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Steven," Mem greeted cooking a gourmet omelet.

"Good morning, boy that sure smells good." Steven complimented.

"You're just in time. Breakfast is ready." Mem said sliding the omelet onto a plate with toast and a side of hash browns. Steven just stood there staring at the food with uncertainty. Since Gems don't need to eat, Steven usually found himself alone in his room in mornings, unless there's a mission he needs to get ready for, where he has to make his own breakfast, usually just cold cereal or eggo waffles. So finding not only someone else awake but having them cook breakfast is a new experience for him. "Is there something wrong?" Mem asked seeing that Steven hasn't moved an inch. "Is it coriander? You're allergic aren't you? Aw man I should have asked." Mem wept. He's really sensitive about his cooking.

"No no it's fine," Steven said taking his seat.

"Well then you better eat up. You have a big day today." Mem said. Steven had to admit that this is the best tasting omelet he's ever had. Of course he usually only eats the frozen microwave omelets so he didn't have much to compare it to. As Steven ate, they heard a knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" Mem wondered.

"Whoever it is I wish they'd keep it down," Zen yawned coming into the kitchen still in his pajamas. Mem opened the door to find Greg.

"Good morning uh fellows," Greg greeted nervously, still unsure about this situation. While Mem and Zen offered Greg room inside their house, Greg graciously declined saying he didn't want to intrude. So he's still living inside his van parked in their drive way.

"Morning dad," Steven greeted.

"Morning bucko," Greg smiled.

"Wants some breakfast? These eggs are delicious." Steven complimented.

"Oh stop," Mem blushed.

"Maybe later. Not until I get my cup of Joe first." Greg said.

"We don't really have coffee," Mem informed him.

"Yeah we couldn't get that darn coffee maker to work so we mainly drink tea." Zen explained. Due to their oversize alien fingers it really hard for them to operate earth devices with small buttons. In his frustration Zen ended up smashing the coffee maker.

"That's okay, I have some instant coffee in my van," Greg showing the small packet of coffee.

"Instant coffee?"

"Yeah you just mix the powder in hot water like so," Greg pouring the contents of the packet in a mug of hot water. "Stir and voila," showing them the completed drink.

"That does smell good," Mem observed.

"Here why don't you try some," Greg offered the remaining instant packets to his alien hosts. Which Mem and Zen graciously accepted and used to make their own drink.

The two aliens took a little whiff before taking a sip. Needless to say they were overjoyed by the new flavor. "Why didn't the Noobs tell us about this?" Zen complained. He really hates it when the Noobs don't tell him about the cool stuff on Earth.

"Maybe because kids don't drink coffee," Greg speculated.

"Hmm okay that's actually a good excuse," Zen had to admit.

Speaking of the Noobs, Tyler, Shope, Kevin, and the Roach showed up at the front door. "Hey Steven are you ready?" Tyler called out to their new friend.

"You don't want to be late on your first day!" Shope yelled.

"What are you talking about? Of course he wants to be late!" Kevin ranted.

"Come on Steven we can go together!" the Roach invited.

"Oh is it time already?" Steven choked cramming the remainder of his food in his mouth. Steven quickly brushed his teeth and hurried to meet his friends. "Okay I'm ready for my first day of school!" Steven sang.

"Wait where's your backpack with school supplies?" Shope asked.

"Oh it's in my dad's van. I accidentally left it there when we went school supply shopping. Good news is that it's already packed." Steven said opening the van's door and getting his backpack.

"A cheeseburger backpack," Kevin facepalmed himself. "Are you trying to get beat up on your first day?"

"Is something wrong?" Steven wondered. During their shopping Greg kept insisting on getting Steven a new backpack, but Steven kept insisting that he wanted to keep his reliable cheeseburger.

"We can tell you many things wrong with it but you'd probably won't believe us until you to find out for yourself." Tyler said ominously.

"Goodbye dad, Mem, Zen." Steven saying farewells before he and the Noobs hurried to school.

Greg watched this touching scene from the doorway of the house with his coffee in hand. Seeing his son going off with friends to school with really hit a cord in his heart. It made Greg start to question his decision to have the Gems raise Steven. Sure he can justify it all he wants, saying that Steven needs to learn about his powers and all that, but part of him will always regret denying Steven a normal childhood. So he's really grateful for this chance for Steven to experience school life. Wishing that Steven can have just one normal day.

Sadly reality hit as a Virus meteor pod that slipped passed the XR4Ti's detection crashed somewhere in the distance. Followed by the appearance of what looks like several monster pigeons. Greg gulped nervously as he watched the Noobs transform into their Battle Suits and leaping onto action, with Steven running behind them. "Just another normal day," Greg said sadly taking a sip of his coffee to calm his nerves before joining the two aliens at the breakfast table.

* * *

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Steven marveled at what he was seeing. The place he's only heard about in myth and rumor, mainly from his friend Connie, but never thought he'd actually see it in person let alone be here! The legendary place of higher education called middle school.

"So what do you think?" Tyler asked his friend.

"Is everything I imagined and more," Steven said with awe. "I've never seen so many kids in one place! Well except maybe on the beach during tourist season."

"You know you can still turn back while you can," Kevin advised. If he can save one kid from the horrors of school then he can die knowing that he did good. At least in his own mind.

"Oh don't listen to him," Shope pushing Kevin away. "You're going to love it."

The first thing they had to do was to get Steven's classroom schedule from the admin office. That's where Steven met with Principal Warmerammer. Naturally she greeted Steven like she does with all new students with a peppy positive attitude; encouraging him to learn and have fun but at the same time warning him not to break any of the rules. It was both informative and frightening at the same time.

Due to Mem and Zen's hacking, all of Steven's classes were with at least one of the Noobs. That way he won't be alone for too long. Thanks to the pretend classes that Pearl and the Gems sometimes gives, Steven has a basic understanding of classroom etiquette, such as raising your hand to speak. However he was completely unprepared for the general attitude teachers have towards the students. Back in the pretend classes, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst would often praise him on everything he did. So even if he got the answer wrong they still congratulated him on his effort. So that's how he thought all teacher are.

Here however, the teachers seemed generally annoyed whenever he or any of the students would ask them any questions or get the answers wrong or just talk in general. It's really disheartening for him, but Shope assures him that this is normal and that he'll get used to it. He just has to pay attention to what the teacher is saying. Even though she seemed more preoccupied with doing her own self studies rather than listening to the teacher.

Things were even stranger in shop class. The teacher there showed no interests in the students what so ever. Basically sleeping at his desk and leaving the students to their own devices. Kevin justifies it by saying that it allows for creative freedom. Something that Steven questions since all Kevin is doing is smashing things with a hammer.

Art class felt especially weird since all he and Roach did was run around outside chasing butterflies. When Steven asks, "Is this really art class?" Roach responds, "We have art class?" From inside the school, the Art Teacher was yelling at them ordering them to get back inside.

The most disappointing class has to be music class. Since Steven often plays music with his father, Steven figured that this should be a breeze. Unfortunately where Greg taught Steven just to play from the heart (make whatever noise that sounds good) the teachers insisted that he and the other students follow the music sheets. Meaning that he had to keep playing the same three notes over and over again for the past hour . Tyler says that it's part of the learning process. Which doesn't really surprise Steven since Tyler is such a stifler for following rules.

* * *

Later at lunch time Steven was waiting in line to buy one of the infamous school lunches that he's always heard about. While Steven has had his share of bad food at times, mainly from Amethyst digging through her stash and when Peridot decided to experiment with cooking, he just can't believe that any human would purposefully serve bad food to anyone, especially to kids. Ah the innocents of youth.

Fortunately for Steven it's Pizza Monday, so he lucked out of having to get a stomach pump. Unfortunately he so busy looking for a seat in the cafeteria that he accidentally bumped into another student causing the other boy to drop his tray. "Hey watch where you're going!" this big kid in a football uniform yelled. "You made The Jock drop The Jock's lunch!"

"Sorry let me help you with that," Steven said politely as he picked up the food on the floor.

"The Jock don't want that trash!" Jock yelled. "The Jock will just take your lunch," Jock laughed grabbing Steven's tray.

"Sounds fair," Steven agreed letting go of the tray. Which threw Jock off a bit. Usually when he does stuff like this to the kids they'd whine and complain, but Steven willingly gave him his food without any objection.

"You're new here aren't you," Jock speculated.

"Yup, today is my first day of school, ever. The name's Steven, Steven Universe." Steven introduced himself. Hoping that they can put this whole messy lunch business behind them and become friends.

"Universe?" Jock and his friends laughed. "Is that even a real name?"

"Actually my real name is DeMayo. My dad changed it to Universe when he started his music career." Steven explained. As much as he loves his father and his birth name, he still thinks DeMayo is a better name than Universe.

Jock then turned to his friends in the back, all wearing football uniforms, and all were snickering thinking the same thing. Jock then turned back to Steven. "Well new kid, it seems that The Jock needs to throw you a welcoming party. Meet The Jock at the football field after school. Don't be late." Jock threatened as he walked off taking a big bite out of Steven's pizza.

"See you then," Steven waved with naive optimism.

"What are you going?" Tyler whispered grabbing Steven's shoulder. The Noobs have a tendency to arrive at the cafeteria late as to avoid confrontations with bullies like this. So the arrived just in time to see the end of it. "Do you have any idea who that was?"

"I think he said his name is The Jock!" Steven imitating Jock's mannerisms when saying his name.

"That was Jock Jockerson, captain of every sport and living proof that humans evolved from apes. Although his gene-pool was late to the bus." Shope snickered. She loves ridiculing people's evolutionary status.

"Oh he seems nice. He kind of reminds me of my good friend Lars." Steven began reminiscing of all the times that Lars would insult and ridicule him. "Good times," Steven sighed longingly.

"Yeah I don't think so," Kevin disagreed thinking of all the cruel things that Jock did to him and his friends. "If you know what's good for you, you'd avoid him at all costs." Kevin advised.

"But I already promised I'd meet up with him after school." Steven argued. From his perspective not showing up now would be rude.

"Believe us, it's better for your well being that you don't go." Shope insisted.

"Besides you need to get back to Mem and Zen so that they can start experimenting on you." Roach added.

"Experiment?" Steven gulped.

"No not experiment, do medical examinations." Tyler corrected. "Right Roach."

"I like pie," Roach said randomly.

"I like pie too," Steven agreed. The two round boys hurried to buy extra desserts since Steven lost his lunch.

* * *

The rest of the school day progressed normally and Steven is finally getting the hang of school life. Such as not asking too many random question, only the questions that pertain to the subject being taught; and as far as human history is concern, the Gem War never happened. Soon the final bell rung and the students all stampeded out of the building. All except for Steven. He was still conflicted on whether or not to go to meet with Jock.

"Hey there ready to go home and play some video games?" Kevin appearing out of nowhere startling Steven.

"Oh uh not just yet," Steven hesitated to say.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked. "You're not thinking of actually meeting with Jock?" Even without his Battle Ball Tyler is usually good at reading people.

"Well maybe," Steven confessed. The others just scowled at him. "I mean I already said I'd be there. I would be rude of me not to show up." Steven reasoned.

"Look Steven we're saying this as your friends, it's best that you just avoid Jock for the rest of your life. It might ruin your social life but it will help with your overall health in the long run." Shope counseled.

"Okay, but I think I should at least tell Jock that I can't make it." Steven pouted. Feeling guilty about having to ditch Jock without any real reason. The Noobs were all shaking their heads as if that is a bad idea.

"Great now come on and let's get going before something happens," Roach advised. At that moment, Tyler's watch started beeping.

"You just had to jinx it," Kevin scolded.

"Sorry my bad," Roach apologized.

"We have an incoming virus pod. SuperNoobs it's time to go BATTLE BALL!" Tyler called. The Noobs all implanted their Balls into their chest, activating their armor, and striking a pose. A sequence that Steven still finds cool.

"Can I come too?" Steven asked.

"Sorry Steven, not on your first day. Maybe next time." Tyler apologized.

"Yeah you just march home and think about what you've done!" Kevin scolded. With that Tyler teleported the Noobs away.

"Think about what I've done?" Steven sulked. "How can I do that when I don't even know what I did wrong in the first place!" As Steven grumbled along he wandered right past the detention room. Even though he's never been to school before, he has heard from Connie about detention. How it is where troubled students would have to stay after school as punishment for breaking the rules. When Steven asked 'why do they do that?' Connie simply said, 'it is to learn why what they did is wrong'. It didn't really make much sense at the time but then he remembered when watching those old Lonely Blade movies, the masters sometimes preaches that they only way for students to learn is to make mistakes. Which seems to fit in this circumstance.

"Well I can't learn anything if I don't know what is wrong in the first place," Steven said to himself. Even though he knows he'll get into trouble, his curiosity won out and he just had to see why meeting with Jock is so bad. Bracing himself he ran straight to the football field where Jock and the entire football team was waiting for him.

* * *

Back at Mem and Zen's house. Greg was starting to worry as the minute hand on the clock moved another notch. "Oh where can he be?" Greg pacing up and down.

"Relax Greg, have some coffee." Mem offered. Greg thanked the alien as he accepted the cup.

"Why are you so worried? he's only a half hour late." Zen scoffed. "He's probably just hanging out with the Noobs."

"That's right, sometimes they come in three hours late." Mem trying to assure him.

"I know, and I know that Steven goes on dangerous missions with the Gems all the time, but he's never been to school before! Is he making friends? Is he being bullied? Is he hurt and stuck in the nurse's office? Did the teachers giving him too much homework? This is really stressing me out!" Greg ranted.

"Just watching you is stressing me out," Zen retorted. At that moment they heard the doorbell ring.

"Steven!" Greg cried opening the door. Only to be horrified at seeing the Noobs in their Battle suits all battered and beaten.

"Oh my what happened to you?" Mem gasped bring in the Noobs before any neighbor sees.

"Virus, earthworms, underground battle." Tyler coughed.

"They were a lot tougher then they looked," Kevin added. Mainly to protect his male ego.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but where's Steven?" Greg asked. Fearing that Steven was out fighting with the Noobs and is injured as well.

"He's not back yet?" Tyler puzzled. "But we told him to go straight home after school."

"Oh no we've got to find him," Greg said.

"To the Rob and Bob mobile!" Zen and Mem said transforming into their human forms. Since the kids were still injured from their fight, they were told to wait in the house just in case Steven shows up while the adults drive around looking for him; but before they even opened the doors to their cars. They heard Steven's voice behind him.

"Hi guys I'm home," Steven greeted.

"STEVEN! Where were you?" Greg cried. Running up to his son.

"And what are you wearing?' Kevin asked about Steven's new jacket.

"Oh this," Steven showing off his new Letterman Jacket. Actually it looked kind of old and worn out. "Jock gave this to me. He says it's his first on and wanted me to have it, but the coach says that he's going to order mine very own soon." Everyone's jaws dropped in confusion. "So anyway the reason I'm late is because, I kind of joined the football team." Steven finally told them.

 **"YOU DID WHA...!?"**


	2. New Players

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

"I kind of joined the football team." Steven finally told them.

 **"YOU DID WHA...!?"**

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning."

* * *

 _***Flashback about an hour ago***_

"Oh boy this is going to be sweet," Jock grinned with anticipation as he watched Steven arriving at the Football field.

"Hey Jock, am I late?" Steven asked with concern after seeing the annoyed expressions on the other football players faces.

"Oh no Steven you're just in time for you welcoming party." Jock winked to his teammates. The football team immediately scrambled about. Steven watched with awe as the team ran around in performing random tasks. While Steven found this fascinating, he was unsure if he should be worried about what they're doing due to all the warnings and misgivings his friends had about Jock. However all doubts evaporated after they they finished setting up. "It's amazing," Steven said with awe.

"Huh," Jock turned around to see that his team hanged up a 'Welcome' sign on the bleachers as well as prepared a table with cake and punch. "Guys, seriously? When I said we should prepare a welcome party, I meant the other welcome party. Wink wink!" Jock winked at his team twice.

"Oh," the team said getting the message and quickly started breaking everything down. Which of course Steven found very disappointing since he really wanted to try that cake. After two football players carted the cake back into the school, they returned carrying a large tub filled with water and something else that Steven couldn't make out.

Jock smiled menacingly as he reached into the tub and pulls out a wet towel! Steven started to sweat as he watched Jock and the other football players masterfully twirling the towels into short thick rope and then whipping them in the air. The loud cracking noise triggered a long forgotten memory in Steven brain.

Back when he was a kid, he and Amethyst was watching one of those underdog sports movies. During the locker scenes, the players would often playfully whip each other with wet towels. Which at the time seemed odd since they both knew that towels are soft and fluffy. Still it looked like the people in the movie were having fun so Amethyst decided to try it out. Sneaking away to the bathroom and grabbed one of Steven's towels. She then soaked it in the toilet, since she didn't want to tip Steven off by turning on the sink. She then crept back to where Steven was, and then waiting for the right moment, she whipped him! Only to find out that a wet towel is far more painful than the movie portrayed. Even though that happened years ago, and he has been through worst, it badly traumatized him since. Not only was it the first time he was hurt, it was also the first time that someone he trusted and loved had purposely hurt him. It took a long time (about a week) for Amethyst to regain Steven's trust after that. Mostly involving taking him out to eat donuts, fry bits, and Cookie Cat ice cream sandwiches.

Steven gulped as he slowly backed away from the football team. Wanting to milk the drama, they close in slowly whipping their vile weapons of moist cloth in order to intimidate Steven. Then one of the football players whipped Steven's arm, and while it didn't hurt as much as it did when he was a kid, it still stung. Soon the rest of the team started whipping at him as well! Steven was tempted to erect his bubble shield around himself for protection, but he recalls promising the Noobs and his dad that he would never use his powers in school. Not one to break a promise (again) Steven opted to just run away, but the football team started to surround him. Thankfully, due to a lifetime of hard (not really) training and fighting monsters, Steven's highly honed skills allowed him to evade and dodge the football teams relentless attacks. Before long he found a hole in their defense and made a mad dash for freedom.

However he wasn't the only one who noticed the hole. Jock spotted Steven making a break for it and ran in to intercept. "Oh no you don't!" he declared jumping right in front of Steven ready to tackle him into the ground. Realizing that he can't avoid Jock in time, Steven braced for impact!

The two boys collided with extreme force (or at least that's what gossipers would say) in reality it was just a normal tackle. However during the point of impact, Steven realized that with his Gem strength he could easily knock Jock out of his way but if he did Jock could be seriously hurt even with wearing protective gear. So even though he knows that it will most likely ruin his best chance for escape, and end up being the Football team's whipping boy, Steven allowed Jock to knock him on the ground. As the rest of the football team gathered around him, Steven closed his eyes so he doesn't see the dreaded towels coming.

 **"TWEEEEEEET!"** The sounds of a high pitch whistle sounded and the football team started to back off.

"Okay WHAT is going on HERE!" the coach demanded.

"We're just welcoming the noob," Jock reported.

"I see," Coach Huntz nodding in approval. "JOCK GO LONG!" he ordered.

"Right Coach!" Jock yelled running down the field.

"You," Coach Huntz pointing to Steven.

"Yes sir?" Steven gulped. He wasn't sure why but there was something scary about this teacher. It could be the he yells every other word, or the man's lazy eye. Whatever it was Steven couldn't help but be intimidated by this man.

"Take this and THROW it to Jock," Coach Huntz ordered handing Steven a football.

"Uh what?" Steven feeling very confused.

"THROW IT!" Coach Huntz screamed. Before he knew it, Steven had thrown the ball. The only thing is Steven has never really played football before with the exception of that time with his fake mom in the cloud room. In fact he's never even really watched a football game. So he has no idea of how to properly throw a football. Instead he flung the ball in a manner similar to how he throws his shield at monsters; and because Coach Huntz startled him, Steven threw the ball a little stronger than he intended. The ball flew straight through air like a bullet, heading straight for Jock.

"I got it!" Jock yelled as he prepared himself to catch it. The ball hit Jock with such force that it knocked all the clothes off of his body. When the dizziness cleared up, Jock found himself wearing nothing but his briefs. "Hey I'm in my underwear!" Jock cheered as he proudly ran around showing off his mostly naked body.

"Sorry," Steven tried to apologize.

"That was..." Coach Huntz glaring down at the frightened young boy. "FANTASTIC!" Coach hugging Steven. "Kid I've been WATCHING you this whole time. You've managed to evade my entire TEAM like if they were standing still. If you had done a proper TACKLE you might have knocked Jock down. And best of all you ARM is like a cannon." Coach Huntz praised. "KID I want you on the team!"

"Wha..." Steven shocked by this.

"Please, we NEED you. Our team is having it's worst season in the history of Cornbury Middle School. I though that those THREE NOOBS were going to turn things around but they quit on us after only one game." Coach Huntz sniffed as a tear formed in his eye. The rest of the football team started crying as well.

"I don't know," Steven hesitated. The Noobs warned him about attracting too much attention to himself. Not to mention the fact that he's only here in Cornbury for a month.

"PLEASE you don't want to disappoint the Cornbury Squirrel do you?" Coach Huntz brought in the school mascot, who for some reason had this sad pleading look on his mask.

Steven tried his best to resist the big endearing eyes, but he just can't ignore a cry for help. Especially when they are literally crying. "Alright I'll join," he agreed.

"YAY!" the team including Jock cheered and the mascot somehow now has a happy face on. "Now set up for the other other welcome party!" Jock instructed. Again the team scrambled bringing in a case full of baseball bats, hockey sticks, and croquet mallets. The team quickly grabbed one of the items and smiled menacingly at Steven. Steven began sweating as the slowly walked over to him, getting ready to hit him with their new toys. "NO no no, not that welcoming. I meant the other other other welcoming party. The first one you had. Geez guys!" Jock groaned. The team immediately put away the sports equipment and brought back the cake and welcome sign, and Steven spent the rest of the afternoon eating cake with his new teammates.

* * *

 _***Back to the Present***_

"But they didn't have a uniform my size so they had to take my measurements and special order one for me. It should be here in 7 to 10 business days. That's when Jock gave me his old jacket saying that it's a token of our new brotherhood." Steven finished off.

"Are you kidding me!?" Kevin griped. He couldn't believe the story that Steven had just told them. Neither could anyone else apparently, judging by all the blank stares and open jaws.

"You can't join the football team!" Tyler said.

"Why not?" Steven asked.

"Because you have super powers. It's unfair to the other team that doesn't." Tyler reasoned. He couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu here.

"Yeah it like cheating," Roach jumped in. Steven lowered his head in disappointment. Not so much for him not being able to join the team, but for having to tell Jock and the others that he has to quit.

"Now hold on here," Kevin interrupted with a sly smile. "Is it really cheating?" he asked everyone.

"Yes it is," Tyler preached.

"Is it really?" Kevin asked again. "I mean after all this isn't like the time we tired to use our Battle Balls. Steven was born with these powers. They are technically he natural skills. I mean, is it really all that different from Jock who was born with big muscles as well?" Kevin challenged.

"Well yeah it different...sort of. I mean it just is!" Tyler trying to find a way to justify his position. After all Kevin did have a point that about Steven being born with special powers.

"I have to agree with the blond kid," Greg stepped in. He hadn't learn all the names of the noobs yet. "I'm just not comfortable about Steven being on the team."

"But dad, you said that I should try to experience school life to the fullest. Isn't trying out for teams part of school life?" Steven pleaded.

"Well yeah but this is different," Greg choking on his own words. Trying to find the right ones to justify his position.

"Besides Steven is only going to be here for a month. It's not like he's going to be here for the championship. So why not let him enjoy it?" Kevin justified.

At this point Tyler knew he was going to lose the argument. "Well Mr. Universe. He's your son." Tyler putting it all on Greg's shoulders.

"Well I," Greg feeling really confused and conflicted.

"Please dad," Steven pleaded.

"Okay screwball, but you have to promise that you won't use any Gem powers on the field." Greg insisted.

"I wasn't going to," Steven cheered. Already imagining himself at a big game with his dad, Connie, the Gems, and everyone in Beach City cheering him on.

"This is great. With Steven on the team that means we can share in the perks of being associates with a football player." Kevin grinned recalling how the school used to treat him, Roach, and Shope like gods when they were part of the team. While he won't get all the benefits, Kevin will be satisfied with whatever perks comes his way.

"Now that we have that settled. We better get Steven over to the Galacticus for his check up." XR4Ti reminded everyone.

* * *

As the SuperNoobs and the Universes headed over to their ship; high above their heads in another sector of space, a lava planet is making its way towards the Gem Empire's boarder. On the planet a sinister meeting is taking place. One that will shake the very core of the Gem Empire.

The six eye image of the Virus Creator screamed in anger against its agent. "Don't blame me! How was I suppose to know that virus would only infect one type of Gem. If you ask me that's a vast improvement over what we had before, none of our viruses working on them." Count Venamus argued.

After carefully studying the virus sample that Venamus brought back with him after the battle against the SuperNoobs and Crystal Gems, the Creators were able to cultivate it. They then sent a sample strain to one of the more remote Gem colony worlds to test if it will work. At first it seemed that the virus was a failure. Unable to infecting a single Gem. That is until it came into contact with an Agate. The Virus Agate Beast rampaged around the colony for a few hours; only able to infect two others, both also Agates, before a squadron of Rubies and Quartz showed up to shatter them.

Count Venamus, who was sent to observe how the new virus strain performs, quickly speculated that the virus is only capable of infecting Agate type Gems. Most likely due to the fact that the mutated virus had infected a corrupted Agate back when an infected Steven forced fused with her. Since Agates are an administration Gems, they are rare far in between. Only a few are around to manage and control the other worker Gem classes. Meaning that infections on Gem colonies would at a be minimal. A fact that did not sit well with the Creators, as he demanded answers and more importantly a come up with a solution.

"But Creator, I'm not a biologist!" Venamus argued.

"No, you're just a s-s-second rate hit man for hire. With no imagination." a mysterious voice hissed from behind him.

Venamus groaned without even turning to see who it was. "Ugh Lady Miasma." Recognizing her tone and attitude. Oh and her accent as well.

This serpent like creature slithered over next to Venamus. She had black scales with a pair of orange stripes travelling along her body. She didn't have any limbs but she was wearing a mechanical vest plate equipped with four robotic arms. "Great Creator," Lady Miasma bowed before her master. "I've been going over Venamus's report about the Gem s-s-strain."

"That's Count Venamus to you," Venamus mumbled. Wanting nothing more than to throw her into the lava below.

Ignoring him, Miasma continued. "It s-s-s-seems the s-s-source of this new s-s-strain if from a human/Gem hybrid called S-s-steven. If we capture and s-s-study him, we'll be able to determine how he's-s-s able to create a virus-s-s capable of infect other Gem type-s-s-s." The Creator grunted his approval of this plan.

"Very well Great Creator," Venamus grovelled. "It just so happens that I have a new plan and a new vena-ship"

The Creator stopped him there as he uttered his orders.

"I am honored great Creator," Miasma bowed.

"You're sending her!" Venamus gasped. "B-b-bu-but Earth is in my sector!" The Creator grunted angrily at Venamus. "Well I admit that I have been less than successful against the SuperNoobs, but what makes you think that she'll do any better!"

"I certainly can't do any worst," Miasma mocked.

"Don't be so sure about that. If you're planning to go after Steven, you'd not only have the SuperNoobs to deal with but the Crystal Gems as well." Venamus warned.

"I already have a plan to deal with all of them. You'll see it's perfect." That's when she noticed the sour expression on Venamus's face. "Oh but don't worry, if I'm feeling generous I'll save one of them for you to deal with." Miasma gloated as she slithered away.

"We'll see about that," Venamus snickered. If there's one thing he's learned over his many defeats at the hands of the Noobs is to never underestimate them; and not because they are clever or even competent warriors. It's mainly due to the ridiculous amount of luck they seem to possess. Just imagining Miasma getting her tail handed to her because the of something stupid, got Venamus laughing. Venamus ended up laughing so hard he ended up choking himself again.


	3. Return of a Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

 _"Sue Newswoman here in downtown Cornbury where the mall is being attacked by monsters wearing the latest fashion trends."_ A few minutes ago a virus pod landed in the mall, infecting a group of teens shopping for the latest overpriced clothes. _"Lucky for us the SuperDudes arrived in time to save the day!"_ Tyler, Shope, Kevin, and Roach is seen came crashing through the skylights, landing heroically, just before engaging the Virus Beasts.

Meanwhile inside the Galacticus, after having see enough, Greg turns the TV off. "Man this is like the fifth attack this week. AND IT'S ONLY TUESDAY!"

"Uh-huh yeah, too bad." Zen said passively as he continued his work.

"But what are you going to do," Mem added. Equally disinterested in what Greg is saying.

Greg glanced nervously over at the two aliens who are now wearing lab coats over their armor, examining his son Steven who is now hovering above the medical table in an anti-gravity bubble. Even though Greg is used to such weirdness, he did find it a bit unnerving seeing Steven floating three feet in the air inside a bubble. Steven, on the other hand, is taking it more in stride, having floated in zero gravity inside a bubble before. Although he is a bit unsure about being poked and prodded on by alien examiners. Even though he knows it's for his own good, most people he talked to and everyone on television seem to have this fear of hospitals and doctors in general. Of course the fact that Connie's mom is a doctor herself, makes Steven a bit confused on how he should feel about them. As for Mem and Zen, so far it's not so bad. (Thanks to advance alien medical devices.)

"Alright that's enough for today," Mem said releasing Steven from the anti-gravity bubble.

"So what's the verdict?" Greg asked, eager to learn more about his son's condition.

"So far, Inconclusive." Mem said casually

"Inconclusive!? What does that mean?" Greg demanded getting somewhat annoyed.

"It means that we didn't have a chance to finish," Zen grunted.

"So why are we stopping?" Steven wondered.

"Because the Noobs are going to need the medical room soon," Mem explained. Right on cue the SuperNoobs came limping onto the ship. All of them muttering how they never want to see another frilly dress or designer jeans again. A testament to the struggles of the battle against infected Fashionistas. "Quick help us get them into the medical chambers!" Mem instructed. After getting the Noobs into the chambers, Steven marveled how quickly the alien technology was able to heal them. He doubts that his own healing ability would have worked as fast. Also it's disheartening to see his friends so badly hurt.

"Ah, nothing like a soothing round in the medical chamber after a rough battle." Tyler swooned. He always loved using the chambers.

"Speak for yourself!" Kevin complained. Not so much for the chamber, but rather from battle fatigue.

"Well guys I have some good news and bad news," Mem cut in. "The good news is that you guys only had a couple of bruises, Kevin had two cracked ribs, Shope's liver and spleen was smashed, Roach had a mild concussion, and Tyler suffered some internal bleeding."

"How is that good news?" Greg asked.

"Because it's a significant improvement over last month," Mem said casually.

"Oh yeah, they had way more fatal injuries back then." Zen laughed. At this point Greg is starting to wonder if his son is really safe with these two.

"I'm afraid to ask but what's the bad news?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Oh the XR4Ti detected another virus pod. It will be landing here is about ten minutes." Mem informed him. Naturally this prompted a lot of screaming, complaining, and protesting from the Noobs.

"Hey the longer you guys linger here, the more likely that virus is going to infect something!" Mem pointed out.

"Say you guys have this big ship, why don't you just blast it out of the sky before it reaches Earth?" Greg suggested.

"Admittedly the Galacticus is the greatest ship in the quadrant," Zen boasted. "But we can't do that."

That's when the XR4Ti came flying in. "While this ship is equipped with some of the most advance weaponry in the galaxy, virus pods are just too small and too fast for our targeting system to hit."

"Hey wait a minute, you blew up a whole lot of them during the meteor shower!" Kevin argued.

"True but attacking a large group like that is easy compared to just hitting one small target." XR4Ti explained.

"Sounds like an excuse to me," Kevin complained.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now get moving and protect your planet!" Zen shoving the Noobs into a capsule and hitting the launch button.

"Um wait isn't that the missile launcher?" Mem asked. His question was answered when they witness the Noobs being fired from the Galacticus. After the initial shock wore of their blunder wore off they causally brushed it off. "Oh well they've survived worst." Mem shrugged.

"True, but where's that darn escape capsule?" Zen had to know since this is the second time they did that.

"Right there," Mem pointing to the hatch right next to the missile launcher.

"We really need to rethink the design of this ship," Zen commented.

"Uh shouldn't you have gone with them?" Steven asked the two aliens.

"Uh NO!" Zen stressed. Steven was slightly freaked about by Zen's tone.

"Sorry Steven but our job is to train the Noobs to protect the Earth on their own, and the best way to do that is by not helping them." Mem clarified.

"Hopefully they get much better soon. So that we can finally leave this god awful planet!" Zen griped.

"Earth isn't so bad," Steven defending his home.

"Well there are nice things about Earth; like roller coasters and Halloween." Mem agreed. "But we need to get back to our real job of recruiting warriors on other planets."

"That's right," Zen chimed in. "The longer we're stuck here, the longer some poor planet is going to be defenseless against the virus. Earth isn't the only planet in danger you know."

"I didn't know," Steven whispered. The whole thing about Crystal Gems is to protect the Earth from Gem monsters and the possible Homeworld invasion. He assumed the same thing for the SuperNoobs. It never occurred to him that Virus Warriors are responsible to protecting the entire universe. It almost makes him feel small by comparison.

Picking up on Steven's sour mood, Mem and Zen decided that they didn't want to get roped into any emotional drama. "Say why don't we call it a day," Mem suggested pushing the Universes our of the ship.

"Yeah, and besides the Noobs will most likely need the medical chamber after the fight anyway," Zen justifying cutting the examination short. Almost immediately Greg and Steven found themselves outside the ship as the hatch closed and the ship turning invisible. A few seconds later, a young deer happily bounced across the field only to splat on the invisible ship.

"So want to get some pizza?" Greg suggested.

"Okay," Steven responded blankly. The two got into their van and drove off. During the ride, Greg couldn't help but notice that his son was bothered by something.

"Is there something wrong?" Greg had to ask.

"I keep thinking about my friends. Going out there fighting the virus. I have powers too. Shouldn't I help as well?" Steven asked.

"I don't know," Greg sighed. He wants to be supportive but he also wants to keep his son out of harms way. "Gem monsters are one thing, but these viruses. What if you get infected again?"

"I know," Steven sulked. Even though he knows his father has a point, every fiber and silicate matter in his body wanted him to fight along side his friends. Later as Steven and Greg were drowning their concerns in pizza and soda they heard a loud crash. Quickly looking over to where the sound came from, they spotted Noobs fighting a bunch of Kool-Aid mascot monsters! Just then Kevin got smacked by one of the Kool-Aid monsters and landed right next to the table where Steven and Greg were eating.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as the pain stops," Kevin retorted.

"What's happening?" Steven asked.

"The virus, it infected free samples for some crazy new juice. Infected everyone that tried it! Now there's just too many of them!" Kevin informed them.

"I can help!" Steven volunteered.

"Sorry Steven, but superhero rules states, you can't fight without a super cool superhero costume." Kevin lectured. "You best get to safety while we handle this." With that Kevin transformed into his favorite gorilla form and jumped back into battle.

"Come on Steven we got to get out of here!" Greg pleaded.

"No dad, I'm staying." Steven said with determination. "Don't worry I'll be fine," Steven assured him.

"Sorry kiddo but I'm not leaving you here!" Greg said grabbing his son's arm and dragging him off. While Steven could easily shake his father off, he didn't want to hurt him. Fortunately he didn't have to, thanks to all the people running around trying to escape, Greg eventually lost his son in the crowd!

Once free of his father, Steven immediately ran back to the fight. However Kevin's words about heroes needing a costume stopped him. While it is true that Steven has never needed a costume before he didn't want to violate any of the Noob's rules here in their home town. 'When in Rome' as they say. Still where could Steven get a good costume in short notice? The answer came in the form of a gentle wind hitting him with the solution in the face.

Back with the Noobs, they were reaching their limit. After constant battles one after the other, being outnumbered by a nightmare version of an annoying mascot, and not to mention the annoying media constantly getting in their way trying to get an interview. Things weren't looking good for our heroes.

Just then a small pink disc flew through the sky, hitting one of the Kool-Aid beasts, ricocheting off of it and hitting another, then another, and another. "Wait isn't that Steven's shield?" Tyler asked recognizing the disc's rose theme design.

"What? I told him to get out of here!" Kevin ranted.

Suddenly the panicking crowd stopped and started pointing in the direction the shield came from. "Hey it's him!" one of onlookers gasped with awe.

"He's back!" another cheered. Soon everyone began cheering confusing the Noobs.

Not wanting to miss out on the biggest scoop since the arrival of the SuperDudes, Sue Newswoman began reporting: _"Folks just when it seemed that the SuperDudes were about to meet their end, a miracle happened. Out of nowhere and an unexplained long absence, Cornbury's favorite sidekick has returned. PAPER BAG BOY!"_ The camera man zoomed in on Steven who's now wearing a paper bag over his head.

With one quick jump, Steven or rather Paper Bag Boy mk II landed right next to his friends. "Sorry I'm late," Steven apologized.

"You really shouldn't be here," Tyler scolded. "But I'm glad you are," he smiled. Steven smiled back as the SuperDudes and their new sidekick renewed their attack!

Thanks to Steven's shield as well as his healing spit, the tide soon turned in their favor. Allowing the Noobs to neutralize and cure all the infected people.

As they were extracting the last of the virus, a pair of sleazy eyes was watching them with great interest. Steven in particular. "Well this certainly is a surprise. Didn't expect to run into Star Child's kid all the way here. Then again I wasn't expecting my customers to turn into a bunch of monsters either. Life sure is funny that way."


	4. Marty's Deal

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

News of Paper Bag Boy's return spread quickly all over Cornbury. Newspapers had Steven's picture on the front page, it's all over the local news, as well as dominating all the chat sites online. People giving their take to why he disappeared to his sudden reappearance. Theories ranging from him being on vacation, abducted by aliens, to him getting killed by the monsters and getting resurrected somehow. But all can agree that they are just happy to have him back.

Well not everybody. Inside Mem and Zen's house, when Greg Universe saw Paper Bag Boy on the news he immediately knew it was his son. Naturally since he's the only one who wears a Star on his shirt and wields a pink shield. "Oh this is bad," Greg groaned.

"What is?" Zen asked taking a seat on the couch.

"WHAT!" Greg echoed sarcastically. "THAT!" Greg pointing to the TV.

"Hey someone is pretending to be Paper Bag Boy," Mem said joining them.

"Who?" Zen asked.

"You remember when the Noobs were trying out different costumes," Mem nudging him.

"Oh right, Kevin kept wearing a paper bag over his head!" Zen laughed recalling that hilarity. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that people are going to realize that Steven is Paper Bag Boy!" Greg ranted.

"How?" Mem and Zen had to ask. They could never understand human's obsession with secret identities. After all, from their perspective, Virus Warriors are not superheroes, they are soldiers. Soldiers fighting a war for survival against the Virus, and not for some delusional fantasy of grandeur. In fact their Battle suits are technically not really superhero costumes but rather their uniforms.

"Well for one thing, how many people in this city wears a pink shirt with a star on it!" Greg argued. While stars on the shirt is a fairly common design, the shirts Steven wears were custom made for Greg's music tour, and he knows how badly those sold. Heck he couldn't even give them away, except to Rose. So the only place in the world where you can get one is in Steven's closet.

"It seems like a good disguise to me," Zen scoffed.

"After all the Noobs' disguises have worked and all they've done is change their hair color," Mem joked.

"I don't know," Greg disagreed feeling very uncomfortable about this situation.

* * *

He's not the only one. Over at Cornbury Middle School, Tyler couldn't help voicing his concerns over Steven's actions. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Steven lowering his head in shame.

"I know but you have to be more careful," Tyler preached.

"Dude, give him a break, he saved us!" Kevin said getting sick of Tyler's constant pontificating.

"And I appreciate it," Tyler getting tired of Kevin's attitude. "But if people recognize him"

"Who's going to recognize him? He had a perfect disguise on and I should know." Kevin reminding them how he's the original Paper Bag Boy.

"Well for starters he's the only one wearing a star shirt," Tyler quickly pointed out.

"I don't think that's a problem anymore," Roach said pointing to the school yard. The Noobs and Steven were shocked to see over half of the student body is wearing Steven's star shirt.

"What the Wha-?" Tyler unable to process how this could be possible.

"Hey there fellow Paper Bag Boy fan," Jock greeting Steven showing off his star shirt. "And noobs. Seriously bro, why are you with these losers? They can't even wear the latest trends."

"Speaking of which, where did you get that shirt?" Shope asked.

"Like it. It makes the Jock look like Paper Bag Boy." Jock posing as if he's a model. "Some creepy guy is selling them at the corner." Jock directed their attention to a man off in the distance with a selling shirts and other merchandise from a fancy looking bus.

"And you didn't even bother to question if he's legit?" Shope inquired.

"AAAHH! Big words hurts my head!" Jock groaned grabbing the sides of his head. Causing the Noobs to roll their eyes since legit his hardly qualifies as a 'big word'. "He's selling Paper Bag Boy's stuff that makes him all right in my playbook." Jock mocked before going in school.

"We better check this out," Tyler decided. The others nodded in agreement. Just the the school bell rang. "Right after school."

* * *

After school, and after being ridiculed by almost everyone including the teachers for not having a Paper Bag Boy shirt or any sort of memorabilia, they hurried to the corner where they first saw the merchant. Luckily for them he was still there and surprise surprise Steven recognized him immediately. "MARTY!"

"Hey Star Child Jr. fancy see you out here. To be honest I never thought that I'd never see you or your dad again after I left Beach City but here we are in Cornbury. What a co-winky-dink." Marty said with his trademark shark smile.

"Yeah I'm sure," Shope said sarcastically. Already analyzing his mannerisms and body language and it all screams con artist.

"So what are you doing here?" Steven asked. "And why are you selling my T-shirts?"

"Whoa slow down there," Marty pretending to be overwhelmed. "How about I give you a ride home. I have a lot of catching up to do with your old man." Marty winked.

"My friends comes to," Steven insisted. Normally Tyler would go on about taking rides with strangers, but since Steven knows him that technically means that Marty isn't a stranger. No matter how strange he may seem.

Marty accepted Steven's conditions and invited the Noobs into his bus. Inside the Noobs marveled at all the posters for various products such as Guacola, Pepe's Burgers, Lion Lickers, as well as band posters including one of a young Greg Universe.

"Wow what is all this?" Kevin said with awe.

"Oh these are just some of the stuff I'm endorsing. You see I'm a big time manager. I make deals, create advertisements, and even discover a few upcoming stars." Marty boasted. "You know, maybe I could make you a star as well. Who knows, maybe you can have a big bus like this in your future." Marty tempting Kevin. Kevin's bewildered expression pretty much said that he's interested in the prospect.

"Don't do it! He managed for my dad and that didn't turn out so well!" Steven accused.

"Yeah well they all can't be home runs," Marty brushed off. "Feel free to try some of my merchandise. Just tell all your friends how much you love them." Marty never one to miss out of free publicity.

"Yeah I don't think so," Tyler said casually throwing away his can of Guacola in the trash.

After a quick drive, Marty's bus pulls up to Mem and Zen's house. After a rather lukewarm welcome from Greg, Mem and Zen graciously invited Marty in for some tea. If only to practice their human social skills.

* * *

Everyone sat quietly as Greg and Marty were locked in a stare off. No one saying a word and choking with anticipation. After several minutes, Marty broke the silence. "So Star-Child"

"What are you doing here Marty?" Greg interrupted.

"Right to the point huh," Marty mused. "I was just in town promoting some products. When, for some reason that's not my fault, some of my customers began changing into monsters!"

"The Virus," Zen whispered.

Marty looked at him curiously before continuing on. "Thankfully your kid along with the SuperDudes were able to take care of them." Marty winking at the kids.

"Wait how do you know it was Steven?" Greg asked.

"Please, don't you think I'd recognize his shirt! After all I copyrighted it." Marty reminded him. Greg had to give him that one. Marty maybe a terrible friend and a failure of a father, but he is a fairly competent manager. Even going so far as to getting a patent for the design; but he didn't want to the stores' pay shelf fees which is why you can't just find the shirts on sale anywhere. "All I can say is that it may have taken a few more years than I would have liked, but I finally making a profit on all those old shirts I had in storage." Marty laughed.

"You kept them?" Greg feeling a bit astonished. He just assumed that Marty would have tossed them out after they split.

"I held on to them for sentimental reasons," Marty lied. "And a good thing I did too. If I hadn't started selling these shirts around town, the public would have made the connection between Paper Bag Boy (man this town sucks at naming things) and your boy." Marty bragged.

Again Greg had to give him that. Selling shirts would help hide Steven's identity in public, but Greg knows Marty all too well to know that Steven's well being isn't his prime concern. "Knock it off Marty. We both know you didn't do it for Steven's sake. Just like how you didn't keep the shirts for sentimental reasons." Greg accused.

"Gee Star-Child do you really think so little of me?" Marty putting on a fake sad face.

"Yes," Greg said bluntly.

"Fine, I wanted to throw them out but it seems like such a waste. I was hoping to use them for something else." Marty admitted.

"You mean like how you turned my song into a hamburger jingle?" Greg shot back.

"Exactly!" Marty not even bothering to hide it. "Thanks to your kid playing hero. Those shirts have been selling like hot cakes! Which brings me to why I'm here." Marty pulls out check and hands it over to Greg.

"What's this for?" Greg asked suspiciously.

"Your cut. You technically still own part of the Greg Universe merchandise so I'm legally obligated to give you your share." Marty reluctantly admitted. "And this is for you Star Child Jr." Marty handing Steven another check.

"10,000 dollars!" Steven gasped seeing the amount.

"That's right kid, 10 Gs all for you." Marty grinned.

"What are you up to?" Greg asked.

"Why so suspicious?" Marty joked.

"Because I know you," Greg shot back.

"Alright fine," Marty conceded. "I just need a little favor." Marty winked at Steven.

"How little?" Steven asked suspiciously.

"Oh a public appearance here, an autograph session there, you know basic PR stuff." Marty laid out.

"And thus increasing your profit margin," Shope cut in.

"Darn right!" Marty stressed. "People are already paying 5 bucks for paper bag masks. If Star-Child Jr. endorses it I can triple, no, quadruple the price!" Marty hyperventilating at the prospect of gaining huge profits.

Everyone looked at Steven, waiting to see what he'd do next. After all regardless of their views, this is his decision. Steven closed his eyes, contemplating on what to do. One on hand he knows that Marty is not to be trusted; on the other hand that's a lot of money he's offering. Needless to say, it only took Steven two seconds to make up his mind. Steven graciously handed the check back to Marty. "I'm sorry but I can't accept this," Steven said sternly.

"What? Why?" Marty sputtered in disbelief.

"Because I can't forgive you for what you did to Sour Cream!" Steven cried. Confusing the Noobs since they have no idea what Steven is talking about.

"I guess Steven really likes dip," Kevin shrugged. That's the only logical conclusion they could come up with.

"You know I can't just leave things like this," Marty threatened.

"Yes you can," Greg interjected. "Look Marty, you can still sell your Paper Bag Boy merch, but just leave me and my son out of your business."

"Fine, fine," Marty taking the check back and getting. "I see I'm wasting my time here."

"You can take this check with you too," Greg trying to give Marty back the check.

"Now hold on there Greg!" Zen grabbing Greg's arm. "Let's not be hasty."

"We could really use this money for groceries and stuff," Mem argued.

"Guys it's the principle of the thing," Greg countered.

"Keep it or throw it, that's your call Star-Child. Like I said, that is your cut as per our original deal." Marty said before leaving the house. Again Marty may be a sleazeball but he is a legitimate businessman.

"Well I guess we can use this as a rent fee," Greg decided giving the check to Mem and Zen. Who were more than ecstatic to receive a some spending money.

"Man Steven I can't believe you did that!" Kevin cried. Really wishing that he had that kind of endorsement money.

"We don't need money. We got everything we need." Steven preached with Tyler and Shope giving their approval for his moral stance. Kevin still ranting his disapproval letting all that money slip through his fingers. While Roach wasn't paying any attention and was completely lost on what everybody was talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile a small spaceship enters Earth's atmosphere and carefully lands in the woods just outside of Beach City. As the hatch opens, Lady Miasma slithers out. "S-s-so this is-s-s Earth," Miasma hissed. "How appropriate that it's-s-s named after dirt." Miasma sneered picking up a handful of soil. "Now where's-s-s this-s-s Gem bas-s-se?"

Her minions, who look like small pink snowmen due to their round shaped bodies and having no legs thus needing to hop, pulls out a small tablet. "According Count Venamus, the Gem base is at a cliff near the ocean at the other side of that human habitat." one of her minions reported.

"Shall we prepare a virus?" another minion asked.

"No, this is a information gathering mission. I believe stealth is needed here." Miasma removed her robotic arms making herself full snake like, only much larger than normal Earth snakes. She then squeezed through a storm drain and traveled through the city's sewer system, only surfacing every few moments to get her bearings freaking out some of the locals in the process, until she reached the ocean. After that it was a simple matter of locating the only domicile on the beach. Miasma carefully sneaked up to the house where she found Pearl and Amethyst sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"Man things sure are boring without Steven," Amethyst complained.

"Don't say that. After all this is for Steve..." Pearl broke down crying. Still unable to get used to the idea of Steven being so far away.

 _"The boy's-s-s not here?"_ Miasma cursed. After all she can't allow her first mission to Earth end in failure before it even began.

"Hey Pearl don't worry. Steven is safe." Amethyst consoling her companion.

"How do you know that?" Pearl accused. "He could be attacked by a monster or by a virus or maybe being infected again!" Pearl having another panic attack.

"Well it's not like he can't take care of himself," Amethyst reassured her. Only to see that Pearl is not convinced. "Besides, he has the SuperNoobs with him. If he gets infected, they'll just extract it again."

 _"He's-s-s with the Noobs-s-s? How interes-s-sting."_ Miasma mused. Not only will she have a chance to show Venamus up by capturing Steven, she'll be able to add insult to injury if she can beat the SuperNoobs in the process.

"You're right and he'll only be gone for a month right?" Pearl calming down for a bit. "So how long has he been gone?"

"Two days," Amethyst checking the calendar. At that point Pearl's eye began twitching unsure if she can handle Steven's absence much longer.

Outside, Miasma slithered away hearing all that she needed to hear. Steven is not here in Beach City but rather with the Noobs. Not only that, he will be separated from the Gems for about a month. Meaning that he'll be vulnerable. Giving her a window where she doesn't have to worry about the Gems. Things couldn't have been more perfect for her if she had planned it out this way.

As Miasma hurried back to her ship, Garnet stood on top of the temple observing this giant snake slithering off. At first she thought it might be some kind of monster due to the sheer size of it and how it seems to move with some kind of intelligence. But seeing how it didn't attack the temple or Pearl and Amethyst when it had the chance, Garnet dismissed it as just another animal. As she turned around, she was hit with another vision of the future! In her vision she saw Steven with the Noobs and for some reason that snake, or one that looks just like it, was with in the vision as well. As always she didn't quite understand what her visions mean, but she also can't ignore them. "Looks like we may have to visit Steven sooner than we expected," the Sapphire half of Garnet commented.

"That will make Pearl happy," the Ruby half joked. With that, Garnet jumped down to the house to give their friends the news.


	5. Game Time

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

Steven sat alone in the dark, breathing heavily trying to ease his anxieties. "Alright Steven, you've faced monsters, aliens, old temples, and evil seagulls. You can handle this." Yet despite all the adventures and battles he's experienced in his life, nothing can prepare him for what's about to happen now!

"All RIGHT you guys. It's GAME time!" the coach yelling every other word. Steven opened his eyes and removed the towel over his head revealing that he's on the football field for his first ever game!

 **"AND NOW INTRODUCING THE HOME TEAM. OUR VERY OWN CORNBURY SQUIRRELS!"**

"OH YEAH IT'S ME! THE JOCK!" Jock yelled running around the field getting the crowds riled up. With the Squirrel Mascot dancing in the background. Steven, on the other hand, was overwhelmed at the sight of so many people in the bleachers. His legs getting all wobbly with a bad case of stage fright. Sure he's performed in front of an audience before but never at this magnitude. In fact it seems that there are more people here than he's seen in Cournbury Middle School. (That's mainly due to fans from both Cournbury and the visiting team came to watch.)

"YOU'VE GOT THIS SCTHU-BALL!" Steven heard his dad calling from the stand. Steven turned to see Greg, Mem, Zen, and the rest of the noobs cheering him on; and that helped to calm his nerves a bit.

 **"HERE COMES THE VISITING TEAM. THE SALISBURY SNAKES!"**

With the announcement of their opponents, these giant players (more than twice the size of Jock) came stomping onto the field. Along with their Cobra themed mascot. If their size wasn't frightening enough, they all had cobra head designed helmets making them look even intimidating.

* * *

"Oh come on! There's no way those guys are middle schoolers," Shope complained. Sicken by just how far people would go just to win a school's sporting event.

"Unless they've been held back a couple of times," Kevin joked.

"Maybe even more than couple," Tyler commented. Not sure which is scarier. That their opponents clearer older than they should be, or the possibility that people can fail middle school that many times.

"I'm beginning to regret letting Steven play football," Greg feeling afraid for his son.

* * *

"All RIGHT team huddle up," the coach ordered. Steven and the rest of the Squirrels gathered around him. "It's just LIKE we practiced. Just follow the PLAYS and we'll WIN! Now show these snakes WHAT squirrels are MADE of!" That kind of confused Steven a bit since he knows what would happen to a squirrel if it tries to fight a snake, but as the Noobs repeatedly told him, it's all in good fun. "And REMEMBER if we DON'T win today, WE'LL be publicly humiliated FOR the rest of our LIVES!" the coach breaking down and crying, already giving up on a victory. At this point Steven can't help but wonder if they are just playing for fun.

"BREAK!" the team clapped before getting on the field.

"Coach is right," Steven said slapping himself in the face. "I've practiced all week. I'm ready for this." Steven took his position in the line up, waiting for Jock to call out their play.

"Hut! Hut!" The ball was hiked and Steven jumped to tackle the guy in front of him. As Steven collided with the tall player, and to his surprise, Steven found himself struggling to push his opponent back. In fact the guy actually knocked Steven down to the ground!. With Steven down, the defense toppled and the Snakes were able to dog pile Jock. "What happened?" Steven wondered. "Oh right," Steven sighed feeling this bump on his stomach over where his Gem is.

* * *

He wasn't the only one confused. Back with the Noobs. "What the heck man? Steven should have been able to walk through those guys like warm butter!" Kevin ranted.

"Yes, Steven us usually as strong as me when I'm wearing my Battle Ball and that's a fact." Roach adding his two cents.

"I have to agree," Shope knowing how strong Steven is.

That's when Mem spoke up. "Normally yes, but Steven was worried about accidentally using his Gem powers during the game so he had me and Zen put an inhibitor on him to block his powers."

"Inhibitor? You mean that Steven is a normal human now?" Tyler asked.

"He's still half Gem but power wise yeah. He is just a puny human." Zen confirmed.

"So he's just flabby overweight 14 year old?" Tyler had to be sure.

"Not exactly. Even without his Gem powers, Steven is pretty strong for his age." Zen said.

"Yeah he's about as strong a Greg here." Mem clarified. They all looked skeptically at the middle aged man. Noting how Greg isn't exactly the best representation of physical fitness.

* * *

On the field, Steven was forcing himself to hold back the Snakes' assault. While he may have a handicap, he's still stronger than your average preteen. Unfortunately his opponents are not your average kids, and soon they all pushed him back. Knocking him into Jock, causing his teammate to fumble the ball! Resulting in a turnover, and subsequently a touchdown for the opponent's team. Ending the quarter at 14 to 0.

As the teams retreated to the sidelines Steven collapse on the benches. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Steven groaned. His body hasn't ached this much since that beating he got from Jasper.

"Don't worry little dude, we've got your back." Jock assured him. But it's clear from the look on his face and from the sound of his voice that even he's starting to doubt their chances. He's not the only one. Several members of the team look utterly dejected. The coach is already crying on the mascot's shoulder, unable to instruct the team for their strategy for the second half or give some kind of motivational speech. Even with the mask on one can tell that the mascot is sad too.

Seeing how depressed his teammates and coach are at the fact that they're losing, even though technically they're tied, Steven carefully pulls his jersey up where no one can see and checks out the inhibitor device on his Gem. Steven slowly reached for the device. Knowing that if he removes it, he will be at full strength and could easily win this game for the team. Making everyone happy. However, if he does this then he'll be violating code of 'fair play' that Tyler is always preaching about; and that's something that Steven knows will weight heavily on his conscience.

"YO STEVEN YOU GOT THIS MAN!" Steven heard Amethyst's voice. Looking around he caught a glimpse of the Crystal Gems along with Connie in the bleachers.

"You came!" Steven yelled back.

"Well of course we did. We wouldn't want to miss your first game after all." Pearl lied trying to sound all motherly. Even though Steven sent them a message about joining the football team and having a game, they didn't really make any plans to see him until Garnet told them that they had a mission in Cornbury. By sheer coincidence Connie just happen to at the beach house for sword training.

"We're here for you!" Connie said giving her support.

"And remember, win or lose, as long as you give it your all and play with honor then it will be all right." Garnet counseled giving him the thumbs up. As if she knew what was going on in Steven's mind. Which is possible with her future sight. Hearing that Steven left the inhibitor on and returned to the field when the second quarter began.

With the Gems and Connie watching, Steven was a different man on the field! He fought through his pain and the other players, going as far as to blocking three Snakes! Giving Jock the opening he needed to score a touchdown. Inspired by Steven's gung-ho attitude, the rest of the Squirrels played even harder as well. By the time the half time whistle blew, the score was tied.

* * *

During the half-time show (which is just the school band parading around the field) the Snakes retreated to their locker room, upset over how the game is turning out. Not so much that they are worried that they might lose, but rather because they should be destroying the Squirrels by now! "What is wrong with you? Cornbury has one of the weakest teams in the district! We should be up by twenty points by now!" the Snakes coach ranted.

"Geez coach, we're doing the best we can." one player groaned.

"It's that puny little runt!" another pointed out.

"Yeah he's like a brick wall," another groaned. Being one of the few who went up against Steven solo.

"Well what do you do with an obstacle in your way?" the coach asked. "You crush it!"

While this pep talk was going on a shadowy figure slithered into the locker room. It then grabbed the Snake mascot and dragged him into the shadows. A second later Lady Miasma slithered out.

"Ex-x-xcuse me but I happen to have a little s-s-something to ens-s-sure your victory," Miasma offered. Holding a tray with several paper cups filled with a strange glowing liquid.

"Is something wrong? You talk funny." the coach asked. Mistaking her for their mascot. "And when did you change your costume?"

"Oh it's just a s-s-sore throat and my old suit was giving me a rash." Miasma quickly came up.

"Okay then. Boys bottoms up. You need to stay hydrated!" the coach instructed.

"Yes coach!" the players all started grabbing the cups. All except one. "Uh should these things be glowing like this?" the reluctant player wondered.

"Don't was-s-ste my time with s-s-stupid ques-s-stions-s-s and drink!" Miasma hissed splashing the drink in the boy's eyes.

"Oh you'll play for that!" the player screamed grabbing Miasma by the neck. But before he could do anything, his eyes became red as virus was absorbed into his skin, mutating him and his entire team into unwilling slaves of Lady Miasma.

"Now if you don't have anything further to s-s-say. Get me that Gem Hybrid!" Miasma commanded.

"Yes my lady," the team growled departing for the field.

* * *

As the two teams returned to he field. Tyler couldn't help but be suspicious of the Snakes team. "Hey do those guys seem a little different to you?" Tyler asked his friends.

"They look like they're infected," Roach noting the Snake's ogre like appearance.

"They don't just look like they're infected. THEY ARE INFECTED!" Kevin screamed.

"You mean football players don't always look like that?" Zen asked. Showing his constant ignorance of Earth culture. As always, with except of the Noobs, everyone is oblivious to a Viral infection until the mayhem begins, so the game continued like normal.

"We got to go Batt-" Tyler began until Shope put her hand over his mouth.

"We can't do that. Not with all these witnesses! You could start a panic." Shope reminded him.

Tyler pondered for a second. "I have an idea," he informed his team. He then secretly teleported the Noobs away leaving Mem and Zen to enjoy the rest of the game/attack.

* * *

Up in the bleachers the Crystal Gems were eavesdropping on the conversation. "Looks like the Noobs are getting in on this football action. Maybe we should join in as well." Amethyst suggested.

"Amethyst you know we can't!" Pearl objected.

"Yes but those are Virus infected people on that field. They may need our help." Garnet pointed out.

"But how. You can't just storm the field." Connie asked.

"Hmm," Amethyst getting a sneaky idea. She lead the Gems down to the field and then grabbed three of the injured Squirrel players and carried them into the school. "I saw this in a movie once," Amethyst chuckled as she crammed the players into a locker.

"Oh so this is what is feels like," one of the players groaned.

"So now what?" Pearl asked. Amethyst responded by grinning mischievously.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the field. Unaware that his opponents are now infected, Steven casually took his position getting ready for the kick off. On the other side of the field, this purple infected Snake player scanned the field looking for any Gem's presence. After detecting Steven's gem, it then kicked the ball right at him! The ball zoomed through the air like a bullet, hitting Steven square in the chest! Sending the boy dragging for about 10 yards back. Shaken up a bit by that, Steven was shocked to see that he still managed to hold on to the ball! After taking a few seconds to remember what to do next, he made a mad dash towards the end zone.

Jock and the rest of the Squirrels tried their best to protect Steven but the Virus beast Snakes simply smacked them out of their way! Once the first Snake beast reached Steven, it punched him in the face, knocking his helmet off. This prompted the referee to pull out a yellow card on the Snake players. Even though they are infected with the Virus, they still retained enough of their sportsman personality to respect the whistle. A timeout was quickly called and the Squirrel team were escorted back to their benches.

"Oh this IS terrible! Over HALF the team is too HURT to play! I guess WE'RE going to have to FORFEIT!" the coach cried.

"Not a chance!" Kevin said appearing in his football uniform along with Shope and Roach. Tyler in his milk boy costume.

"But you GUYS quit," the coach reminded them.

"Yes but technically we're still in the roster," Shope pointed out. This is true, the coach was too lazy to update his paperwork so the Noob are still listed as football players.

"Maybe, but even with you THREE we don't have ENOUGH players!" the coach pointed out.

"We're ready coach!" Amethyst came in shape shifted in the form of one of the players she hid. Right behind her were Garnet and Pearl also disguised as the other football players.

"But you THREE were OUT cold!" Coach gasped.

"We just needed a power nap," Amethyst shrugged. "Now we're fully rested and raring to go!"

"I SHOULD turn all of you AWAY, but I'm DESPERATE. Go on the FIELD!" the coach ordered. Soon the Noobs and the Crystal Gems joined Steven in the team huddle.

"Hey guys," Steven happy to see his friends and family.

"You didn't think we'll let you face against the Virus alone did you," Kevin putting up a bravado.

"Speaking of which don't you think you should turn off your ibitor switch now since well need you to be at full strength and stuff to fight the Virus." Roach suggested. Complying with his advise, Steven disconnected the inhibitor on his Gem. Almost immediately he could feel his power flooding over him.

"Alright here's the plan," Shope taking charge. "Steven will lead the Virus players over to our side of the field where the rest of us will knock them out so that Tyler can extract them." The all looked over to their milk boy who is showing off the extractor he had hidden in his cow suit.

"BREAK!"

The game continued as planned, with only one minor hitch. The Virus beasts were programmed to attack Gems. Which is why they were targeting Steven, but know there are four Gems in their sights. Even though the plan was to use Steven as the decoy, they were attack the other Gems as well. Fortunately being seasoned warriors the Gems can easily take care of themselves. With the Roach aid they were able to knock the Virus Snakes towards Tyler. Shope then used her elemental powers to create a dust could around Tyler so that no one could see him extracting the Virus. Thanks to the Virus Beast being too preoccupied with attacking the Gems, Kevin is able to use his partial shape shifting ability to give himself spider hands so that he can get a better grip on the ball for an easy touchdown. After all they may be in a battle to save the world but no one says they can't try to win the game as well.

* * *

This pattern continued through out the game so by the time they finally extracted the last of the Virus, the final score was Squirrels 42, Snakes 30.

From the safety of the shadows, Lady Miasma hissed angrily. Not only did her plan to capture the Gem Hybrid fail, she didn't anticipate that the other Gems would be here as well. This means that her job has just gotten that much harder!


	6. Wertz Discovery

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

Steven couldn't contain his excitement! After being apart for so long (a little over a week) he's finally reunited with the Crystal Gems and Connie. So naturally after his first the game, he can't help himself but show them his favorite spots around Cornbury. "Here is the Smoothy-Tastic. They make the best smoothies in town. And over there is the Sir Spacey's Arcade. And that road will take you to Funder Wunderland. It's basically Cornbury's version of Funland. I wish could have shown you the inside of the school but this being the weekend and all, it's kind of closed."

"I must admit in comparison to Beach City this place is an improvement," Peridot analyzed. Steven couldn't help but wonder if he should be glad that Peridot likes Cornbury or annoyed that she basically insulted his home town.

"Sounds like you're having a lot of fun here," Garnet commented. Allowing Steven to forget what Peridot just said.

"Yeah it's been learning experience," Steven blushed. He really wants to show them everything he learned from the Noobs and all the new friends he's made since coming here.

"So have they made any progress with your um condition?" Pearl asked. Hoping that they can bring Steven home sooner.

"Not really," Steven said sadly. "With all the Virus attacks it's almost impossible for them to do a full medical examination." Steven explained.

"Then what is the point of bringing you here in the first place!" Pearl groaned. While she understands why Steven needs to be here, she hates any and all delays.

"Um doctor's orders," Steven joked.

"Speaking of virus, I think we got some incoming!" Amethyst pointing at the sky. Sure enough a virus pod is heading towards the city landing several blocks away.

"Come on we've got see if we can help," Garnet ordered.

"Excellent, this will be a perfect opportunity to test my new and improved Peri-Extractor!" Peridot summoning a new sleek gun out of her gem. The Gems ran as fast as they could, or rather as fast as Peridot and the two kids could, to the school grounds. There they spotted a strange man in a lab coat collecting the Virus.

"No don't! Those are dangerous!" Steven warned.

"Uh what?" the man jumped almost dropping his samples. "Who are you?"

"I'm Steven," Steven introduced himself.

"I'm Mr. Wertz, the school's science teacher." Mr. Wertz introduced himself.

"I don't remember seeing you teaching science class," Steven said skeptically. Yet for some reason the name sounds familiar to him.

"I was away for awhile," Wertz said nervously. "So kid how do you know that this thing is dangerous?" Wertz asked Steven about the virus.

"Oh I..." Steven not sure how to answer that. Since secrecy is a huge part of being a superhero.

"Going around collecting samples out of strange meteor pods without any sort of protective gear or even adequate containment units. I bet you didn't even do a Geiger test of the area yet!" Peridot ridiculed.

"My my, it sound like you've done this sort of thing before. Could it be that I'm in the presence of a fellow scientist?" Wertz complimented.

"I do dabble a bit," Peridot admitted.

"Well then let me share with you my latest discoveries," Wertz unlocking the school and inviting them in. As the doors closed, the SuperNoobs teleported in searching for any Virus beasts. Only to find an empty meteor pod.

* * *

Wertz led the Gems to his old classroom. There he revealed his secret elevator inside his locker to his lab. At first Steven was enthralled by this but then he saw the 'no aliens allowed' sign at the entrance. Part of him wanted to tell Werts that he and the Gems are aliens, technically he's half alien, but the other part of himself believes that he should keep that a secret.

Inside Wertz's secret lab, the Gems saw several empty Virus Pods, diagrams of different virus types, newspaper clippings of the SuperNoobs, and a lot of broken glass on the floor. "Sorry about the mess," Wertz apologized. "A group of young people who have no respect for science vandalized by lab some time ago."

"So what do you do here?" Steven asked getting more and more uncomfortable in this place.

"I've been studying this alien Virus that's been coming down and mutating everything it touches," Wertz began saying.

"So you're trying to find a cure for the Virus!" Steven assumed.

"Uh sure let's go with that," Wertz leading Steven on.

"Wow," Steven getting all starry eyed with admiration believing that Wertz is doing good.

"Uh Steven something isn't right here," Connie whispered in Steven's ear.

"What is it?" Steven whispered back.

"The way this lab is set up. I think he's cultivating the virus, not trying to find a cure for them." Connie replied.

"How do you know?" Steven asked.

"I once did a science project on growing bacteria and it looked almost exactly like this. Only not as big." Connie explained. That was enough for the Crystal Gems to be suspicious of Wertz's intentions.

"Fine you've got me," Wertz not even bothering to hide it. "I've been studying this space virus for months, learning how to control it's incredible powers. And now after crossbreeding several types I have created the ultimate virus strain!" Wertz cheered holding up container with a dark rainbow colored liquid with virus spores.

"How could you crossbreed viruses? They're just strands of DNA." Connie questioned.

"I just can okay!" Wertz snapped. "Now observe." Wertz shook the container mixing all the colors together so that it came out with a dark purple/black shade. He then drank the strange liquid and immediately mutated. Growing 10 ft tall with hard stone-like grey skin, sharp fangs, claws, and several snakes protruding out of his back. To makes matters worst, all the snakes breath fire due to the Fire Virus mixed into the concoction.

"This all very interesting," Peridot gulped. Terrified by Wertz's transformation. "But why did you bring us here?"

"Because this is a TRAP!" Wertz exclaimed. One of his snakes pulls on a lever and a 3 ft. thick steel door closed up the exit! "You see Steven I know that you are in league with the SuperDudes, and that you are living with those two ALIENS!" Wertz showing them a picture of Steven and Greg at Mem and Zen's house. "I can only assume that you are under some kind of alien mind control."

"Mind control!" Peridot laughed. "That's ridiculous. I mean we're aliens and we don't use mind control."

"Ugh, you really shouldn't have said that!" Amethyst facepalmed.

"Aliens? You're all aliens!" Wertz gasped.

"Not all of us. My friend Connie here is human and I'm half human." Steven corrected him.

"Aliens! Aliens! This is perfect. I will expose you to the world and prove to everybody that I'm not CRAZY!" Wertz laughing insanely.

"I don't think so," Garnet responded by summoning her gauntlets. While she is confident that she can take on Wertz, her vow as a Crystal Gem prohibits her from harming a human. Even one as weird as this one. Plus she needed to get Steven and Connie to safety. So Garnet punches up through the ceiling back to the school. Seeing their opportunity to escape, Pearl and Amethyst grabs Steven and Connie and jumps up after Garnet.

"You won't get away that easily!" Wertz roared opening the steel doors and riding the elevator after them. Leaving Peridot all alone in the lab.

At first she was miffed that she got left behind but then she got a good look at Wertz's research. True she had a hard time understanding it due to her being more of a gemologist and not a microbiologist, still she couldn't help but admire his work. Figuring out ways to alter the Virus so that not only he can control it's power but modify them to give him even more powers. This could be useful to her especially if her theories about the Battle Balls are correct. Taking out her pad, Peridot began taking pictures of everything in the lab. As well as making copies of his notes, and for good measure, she also took one container of his altered ultimate virus mixture with her as well.

* * *

Back on the surface, Virus Wertz was now battling the Crystal Gems. Attracting the SuperNoobs to their location. "What is going on here?" Tyler demanded.

"This crazy science teacher wants to use the virus to expose us!" Steven explained.

"Mr Wertz? Seriously why does this school keeps hiring that guy?" Kevin ranted.

"Not the time," Tyler lectured. "SuperNoobs and Crystal Gems..." The Gems and the Noobs formed up ready to attack.

"Ow oh wait," Virus Wertz collapsed on the ground. "I think I pulled one of my snake arms and I sprained my back," he whined.

"Oh man that's pathetic," Amethyst commented as she and everybody else stood down.

"But it's a trick!" Wertz extended his snake limbs at the Gems and Noobs taking them completely by surprise! Wrapping them all up.

"DAMN IT! Why do we keep falling for that?" Kevin complained as he struggled to get out of the snake's grip.

"Well this is our first time fighting guy, what's your excuse?" Amethyst joked.

"Connie!" Steven freeing one of his arms and reaching out for his friend.

"Steven!" Connie reaching out as well. As soon as they touched their bodies began to glow! Shocked by this, the snakes released their grip on Steven and Connie allowing them fuse into Stevonnie!

"Whoa, I didn't know Steven could do that. That's so cool." Tyler marveled at the sight of the human fusion.

"Dude you combined with Steven before. You know, Styler." Kevin reminded him.

"Not really," Tyler shaking his head. In his defense he was unconscious most of the time they were Styler.

Now free, Stevonnie summoned Steven's shield and threw it straight at Wertz's face. "Ow! Hey that's not nice!" Wertz cried. Stevonnie didn't stop and continued attacking the snakes until they let go of all their friends.

"Now it's payback!" Amethyst grinned whipping the snake that held her.

"No wait! I hurt my back! And my arthritis is acting up!" Wertz begged.

"Not this time!" Garnet yelled punching Wertz right between the eyes! Knocking him out cold. Tyler then teleported right next to Wertz's head and proceeded to extract the virus, or rather viruses. Reverting the crazed science teacher back to normal.

The Noobs made a quick call to the School Board, who after hearing him rambling on about Aliens and how Steven is an alien as well, carted him off in a straitjacket. "No! No! They're aliens! You've got to believe me!" Wertz cried as they forced him into their van.

"You know I kind of feel bad for him. I mean he is telling the truth." Steven feeling sorry for Mr. Wertz.

"They're planning on using their alien technology to take over the world, but that what I want to do!" Wertz continued on rambling.

"Never mind," Steven scowled. Whatever sympathy he felt for Mr. Wertz is now gone.

"Come on Steven, we've got to destroy all of Wertz virus research." Tyler said.

"Oh I already took care of that," Peridot said finally coming up on the elevator, sweating nervously. Technically she is telling the truth. Whatever she's not taking with her she destroyed. As expected they all believed her, completely and unconditionally. Since it's getting late, they all returned home.

As they departed, little did they know that they were being watched. Lady Miasma came slithering out of the shadows with a strangely satisfied look on her face. Every since the Crystal Gems showed up she's been secretly following them. Trying to find any weaknesses that might use to her advantage over Steven; and looking at Connie it would seem that she just found it.

* * *

 **A/N: Good news! After a long hiatus Steven Universe is back, sort of. The new episodes are on the Cartoon Network app. Supposedly they'll air on TV sometime in December. Even more good news, the entire first season of SuperNoobs is now on Hulu.**


	7. Challenge Made

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

As the Sun slowly began to set on the city of Cornbury, the people were returning to their homes and to their families before retiring for the night. However in one particular neighborhood a shadowy figure was made her way through the streets. Checking each and every house she passed by. Searching for her target. As per her usual MO during stealth operations, Lady Miasma removed her robotic limbs and slithered around in her natural snake-like body. As she wandered around the block, she couldn't help but notice the obvious lack of security in the area. No guards, no traps, not even an any type of alarm system! She can't help but wonder how her rival Count Venamus is have so much trouble getting rid of the Noobs when he could just as easily sneak into their homes and kill them in their sleep!

Then again, knowing how much of an idiot he is, it wouldn't surprise her the learn that the never thought of doing that. On the other hand there's no denying that the SuperNoobs are some of the most successful Virus Warriors in the galaxy, and that maybe she shouldn't underestimate them. Perhaps Venamus has tried such underhanded tactics in the past and they've been able to over come them and defeat him. Meaning that there might be a strong possibility that they'll be able to do the same to her. That prospect made her wary. Never the less she still has a job to do. After unsuccessfully checking 3 more houses, Miasma finally made it to Mem and Zen's home.

* * *

Inside Mem and Zen's house, Mem was preparing tea for his guests. At the table the Crystal Gems Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst sat across from Zen and Greg. "Um don't take this the wrong way, I mean I'm really glad to see you but somehow I don't think this is a social visit." Greg said bluntly.

Amethyst and Pearl both looked over at Garnet who remained her usual stoic self. "It's true," Garnet confirmed. "A few days ago I spotted this weird snake near the temple. Then I had a vision concerning Steven and this snake." She explained.

"I hardly think that we have to worry too much about an insignificant earth snake," Zen laughed.

"What did this snake look like?" Greg asked. He's learned over the years not to take Garnet's vision lightly. Garnet uses her shape shifting powers to turn into a discolored version of the snake she saw.

"Lady Miasma!" Mem gasped dropping the tray of tea and treats.

"We're doomed," Zen gulped.

"Who?" the Gems and Greg getting worried over Mem and Zen's reaction.

"She's another agent of the Virus like Count Venamus," Mem began. Eavesdropping out the window, Miasma couldn't help but feel insulted that they just compared her to Venamus.

"But she usually doesn't got after Virus Warriors. She mainly oversees worlds that the Virus has already destroyed." Zen continued.

"Rumor has it that she experiments in creating newer and more dangerous strands of the virus," Mem finished.

"So what is she doing here on earth?" Greg asked.

"Good question," everyone wondering the same thing. Miasma felt a sense of pride that her reputation precedes her.

"Wait what about Steven? Shouldn't he be here? Where we can look after him?" Pearl panicked.

"Relax, he and Connie are over at Tyler's house for a sleepover." Mem reminded her.

"Yeah between you Gems and Greg, this house is too crowded enough as it is." Zen complained. Of course he did have a point. While they have a decent size house by human standards, it is way too small for big aliens like them. Even with the extra rooms the Noobs built for them underground, there really isn't enough space to accommodate all of their guests. So Tyler invited Steven and Connie to stay over at his house while the Gems were visiting. Peridot decided to go them as well, claiming that she wanted to observe humans 'this strange human ritual called sleepover'. In actuality she didn't want to risk the other Gems or Mem and Zen discovering the virus/battle ball data she's been collecting. Naturally the other Noobs wanted to join them as well, turning it into a full blown sleepover party.

 _"The boy is not here!"_ Miasma cursed. Afraid that she might end up searching through half the houses in Cornbury to find her target.

"But-but, he needs to be where we can keep an eye on him!" Pearl argued.

"He'll be fine," Mem tried to assure her. "Besides, any trouble was to come up, Tyler's house is just across the street. So we'll be able to get to him in no time." That got Miasma's attention. Now she knows exactly where the Human-Gem hybrid is!

* * *

Meanwhile inside Tyler's basement, completely oblivious to the danger just outside their door, the kids where having a blast. Playing video games and showing off the cool alterations Mem and Zen made to the basement. Such as the their large computer for monitoring any Virus activity and the automatic snack/smoothie dispenser. Now they were eating pizza pockets while going through their scrapbook of all their adventures. "And here is when we battled the fire virus at the school dance." Kevin pointing to a picture of them fighting giant dragon-like creatures.

"Wow you guys have had some pretty cool adventures," Connie commented.

"Hey we've gone on some cool adventures too," Steven pouted.

"Oh Steven don't be jealous," Connie teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Steven protested. Though to be honest he is a little jealous at all the attention Connie is giving to the Noobs.

Connie chuckled a bit at Steven's expense before looking back down at the album. "Say who's this?" Connie asked pointing to a young girl who just happens to be in a lot of the pictures.

"That's nobody!" Tyler blushed causing the rest of the Noobs to start snickering.

"That's Amy Anderson. The girl Tyler is in love with but can't be with because it will put her in danger and that's the truth." The Roach finally revealed making kissy noises.

"Hey you never told me you liked her," Steven protested. Steven has been a bit curious about Amy, mainly because Tyler always made sure to avoid Amy in the halls. Leaving Steven to speculate that Tyler is afraid of her or something.

"So why don't you tell her?" Connie asked.

"I can't," Tyler said turning his head.

"It's true. It's superhero rule 101, never bring love ones into your life." Kevin quoted.

"That's ridiculous!" Connie scoffed. "Steven told me the truth about the Crystal Gems and I've been a valued member of the team ever since."

"That's right! She's even a part of the New Crystal Gems!" Peridot showing her support for her human teammate.

"Yeah but you're just fighting monster Gems. We have to deal with a real threat." Kevin ridiculed.

"Are you trying to say that the Viruses are more dangerous than corrupted Gems!" Connie yelled.

"Actually they are," Shope chimed in. "You see corrupted Gems, at least how Steven explains them, are just like wild animals. The worst you'll get from them is a couple of broken bones and damage to your internal organs. But with Viruses, you have the additional risks of getting infected. If one just touches you, there's a good chance that you'll become a Virus beasts as well." Shope explained.

"We're only able to fight them because our Battle Balls protects us from most strains of the Virus," Tyler added.

"That is kind of scary," Connie had to agree. Glancing at Steven who was really uncomfortable about this subject. Obviously since he's been both infected and corrupted, so this issue hits way too close to home. "Wait you said most strains of the Virus?" Connie caught.

"Yeah there are a few certain types of the Virus that we're vulnerable to like the Elimination Virus." Tyler informed her. Using the basement's supercomputer, the Noobs gave their guests a rundown of the Virus types that they've encountered, thus far, as well as few they haven't encountered yet.

"Well I'm sure I can take down a Virus Beast without getting infected," Connie boasted nervously. While Connie never considered herself a coward, the thought of becoming a mindless beast does scare her.

"I'm sure you can," Tyler agreeing with her.

"I'm not convinced," Kevin scoffed rudely.

"Hey I kicked all your butts back at the floating arena and I can do it again!" Connie threatened.

"That time I just let you win. After all it's not right for a boy to hit a girl." Kevin insisted trying to protect his male ego.

"Oh please, I can take you on any time, any where, at any thing!" Connie challenged.

"Fine, then let's do this then." Kevin accepted.

"Hey you know what this means?" Roach nudged his friends. All the Noobs were thinking the same thing.

"A NEW ANNUAL SUPERNOOBS SUPER CUP!" the Noobs all cheered.

"Huh?" Connie, Peridot, and Steven feeling a bit confused.

"Oh it's a little something we do to see who's the best Noob," Tyler explained vaguely.

"Tyler, it's getting late. You and your little friends better be getting to bed or no more sleepovers!" Tyler's mom yelled from upstairs.

"You heard her," Tyler yawned. They all climbed into their mattresses and soon were all asleep. All but one.

Peridot waited until to make sure that the kids were sleeping before she got up. She then tiptoed over to the supercomputer. Even though she knows this is risky and wrong, she couldn't help herself. After all this may be the only chance she'll ever get to be able to work with such advance equipment. Not wanting to wake up Steven or the Noobs, Peridot tinkered with the computer to minimize any possible noise, such as removing the volume and turning off the Virus detection alarm. Once she was done with that, she pulls out some of the Virus samples she collected from Wertz's lab stored within her gem, thus preventing them from being detected by the Noob's sensors, and quickly began analyzing them as well as gathering any data the computer had on Battle Balls. Peridot couldn't help but chuckle with glee with all the advancements she was making in her research.

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who is pleased by this turn of events. Watching the entire time, Lady Miasma grinned at this most fortuitous opportunity. She might not have had a clear view through the tiny window overlooking the basement, but she could still tell that the little green Gem disabled the Noob's alarm leaving them vulnerable to attack. While tempted, even she isn't stupid enough to attack the Noobs when the Crystal Gems are here to help them. Instead she decided to do something a little more sneaky. Radioing her ship, her minions quickly arrived with the package she requested. Miasma then quietly opened the window and sent in her gift inside. A black Virus cell now inching its towards the kids, getting ready to infect its target!


	8. Super Cup III

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

It was a quiet day in the field just outside of Cornbury. Then, all of a sudden, Mem teleported in wearing his fancy suit (which is basically just the collar and bow tie that he wore during the Virus Warrior Convention and Recruiter awards) and holding a toy microphone. _"Welcome folks to the day we've all been waiting for has finally arrived!"_ Mem speaking in his announcer voice.

"Uh who are you talking to?" Greg asked as he and everybody else was standing behind the alien.

 _"Why to our viewing audience of course!"_ Mem pretending to point to an invisible camera and invisible audience.

"Okay then," Greg sighed. Now Greg has no delusions about himself. He's fully aware that he's middle age man-child who often indulge in make believe games with his son, just like Mem right now, but still it's rather unnerving seeing someone else doing it. Especially if said person is a giant alien.

 _"Today is the_ _third annual SuperNoobs Super Cup!"_ Mem announced while at the same time imitating applause.

"Which is weird since it hasn't even been one year when they started this stupid game," Zen criticized.

"Do you mind?" Mem scolded pushing Zen away.

"Sorry," Zen said sarcastically as he walked off.

 _"And folks we have a special treat with us today. For the first time in history, the Crystal Gems have been invited to join in the competition!"_ Mem introducing the Gems. _"Any words for our audience?"_ Mem holding the microphone at the Gems.

While the others seemed reluctant to be here, Amethyst eagerly grabbed the mic: **"All I have to say is that we're taking home the GOLD BABY!"** she shouted with extreme enthusiasm. With Steven echoing her sentiment.

"Why are we doing this again?" Pearl had to ask for like the one hundredth time.

"Aw come on, this sounds like fun." Amethyst nudged.

"And it's your definition of 'FUN' that concerns me," Pearl retorted.

"Whatever wet blanket," Amethyst scoffed.

 _"And now the current champion, XR4Ti will be presenting the prize that all here seeks: The Super Cup Trophy!"_

XR4Ti came floating in towing the trophy and gently placing it on the ground. "I just like to say that I still think this is all a big waste of time."

"Ooooh." Ahhhh." "That trophy is mine!" "In your dreams!" "I'm taking it this time!" all the Noobs marveling at the trophy's splendor. Even Steven is getting starry eyed just by looking at it.

"That's it!" Peridot complained. All she can see is a bunch of insignificant junk taped together.

"It's not the prize but what it represents," Connie explained while doing some early stretches. Since her parents keep forcing her to take part in various competitions, she knows that trophies and medals are cheap token prizes, but the real glory is that you prove that your better than everyone else. That is something that Peridot can relate to since she's already imagining herself rubbing the trophy in the other Crystal Gems' faces.

"Now hold up!" Zen yelled. "You can't participate." Zen told Connie.

"Why not?" Connie demanded.

"Well for one thing, this competition is really really hard." Zen pointed out.

 _"And you don't have any superpowers,"_ Mem finished.

"That never stopped me before!" Connie insisted.

Mem and Zen along with the Noobs huddled together to discuss this in private for a second before turning to Greg. _"As our official referee, what is your decision?"_

"What? Me?" Greg gasped. "Please leave me out of this," he pleaded.

"Sorry but rule one of the SuperNoobs Super Cup: All must participate or forever be known as a washcloth sniffer." Roach quoted.

"You just made that up," Greg accused.

"No, they made that up during the last competition." Zen corrected him.

"And since you're obviously not going to play. You're perfect to act as our referee." Tyler justified.

"Fine," Greg conceded. With that decided, Mem handed Greg some note cards detailing the rules as well as information about the upcoming events. "Ahem, well I have to say that I'm not really comfortable having Connie participating in this..."

"How if I act as the young female's powers?" XR4Ti offered.

"Huh?" everyone puzzled. "But you're the previous champion," Shope reminded her.

"A title that I never wanted and would be happy to relinquish," XR4Ti clarified. "That being said, I can use my multitude of functions to assist Connie in the events."

They all looked at Greg waiting for his judgment. Greg gulped nervously. While he can't in good conscious allow Connie to participate, he also didn't want to disappoint his son who obviously want Connie to be a part of this. Weighing it carefully, he knows how powerful the Battle Balls are, giving him an idea of how intense this game could get; but he's also aware that the XR4Ti is the ship's computer. Meaning that Connie will have the power of a spaceship backing her up. That should keep her relatively safe. "All right I'll allow it," Greg decided.

"Yes!" Steven and Connie cheered high fiving each other.

"But I reserve the right to call off any event I deem too dangerous!" Greg insisted. The others all blindly agreed to his terms not really paying any attention to him.

 _"Now that that is settled. On to our first event!"_ Mem pressing his Battle Ball teleporting everyone to the foot of a mountain.

* * *

 _"The first challenge is Extreme Mountain Climbing! Mr. Greg please tell out audience the about this course?"_

"Mountain climbing," Greg gulped looking at how tall the mountain is. "Okay the rules are simple. You can choose any climbing route and method but flying is prohibited." Greg read from the note cards.

"Darn it!" Mem and Zen cursed, having to deactivate their jet boots.

"What about jumping really really high?" Steven asked. Since he's planning on using his levitation powers for this race.

"You can only jump in the air for 5 seconds. Any more than that and your will be disqualified for flying." Greg made up since the details of that particular technicality wasn't in the notes.

"Oh this will be easy. For nothing can climb a mountain better than a BILLY GOAT!" Kevin proclaimed pressing his Battle Ball and changing into a goat.

"Hey stop copying me," Amethyst mocked since she's already in her goat form.

"Fine," Kevin grumbled. "I'll just become a mountain lion!" Pressing his Battle Ball again he ended up turning into a... "A SQUIRREL! Seriously! I thought I've taken care of all the glitches!" Kevin complained. That is until he saw a couple of squirrels running up a tree rather quickly. "Maybe I can work with this," he figured.

"Hah, try as you might, you'll never beat me!" Shope boasted.

"That's not true as I will be victorious," Roach claims.

"Enough!" Zen roared. "Let's just get this race to the top of Mt. Crumbly going already!"

Hearing the name of the mountain caused Greg to jerk, "Wait! Why is this called Mt. Crumbly?" To answer his question, several large boulders broke off causing a minor landslide. Luckily none of the rocks landed near them. "Are you guys serious?!" Greg protested. Sadly his concerns fell on deaf ears.

"READY SET GO!" someone yelled starting the race. Greg could only watch in horror as the insane games began.

As expected Garnet, Pearl, and the Roach performed a super jump but adhered to the five second rule landing about 50 ft from where they started. Unfortunately due to the unstable nature of the mountain, the shockwave caused by their landing triggered another landslide. Thanks to Garnet's foresight and Pearl's ballerina skills, they were able to avoid getting hit by any rocks, but it did send them both down about 20 ft. Roach on the other hand was not so luck and ended up falling all the way back to the ground while being buried under a pile of boulders. "Ouch," Roach groaned in pain. Effectively eliminating him from the race.

"Probably best we don't do that again," Garnet suggested. Pearl could only nod in agreement. The two then proceeded to climb the old fashioned way.

Peridot stood at the bottom for a few extra seconds using all of her geology expertise to analyze the rock structure to determine the most stable route to climb up. After making a mental map, she quickly ran towards the mountain, only to get flattened by the rock slide caused by Garnet, Pearl, and Roach. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending how you look at it, due to her toughness, she wasn't poof into her gem but was still taken out of the race.

Mem and Zen managed to climb half way up the mountain, but of course their usual banter and smack talk ended up causing the two aliens to start fighting with one another. Knocking both of them off the mountain, and the two continued to slap each other all the way back to the bottom. "This is all your fault!" the two aliens blaming each other.

Steven climbed as best he could but it wasn't easy for him. Then without warning the ground beneath his feet began to give way. Not wanting to lose, he quickly uses his levitation ability to safely float above the rock slide. While he was floating in the air he couldn't help but noticing his some of friends still climbing up and having fun doing it despite the obvious dangers. This gave Steven a warm fuzzy feeling of having fun with his peers, too bad for him that this feeling of bliss caused him to float longer than he intended, breaking the 5 second rule effectively disqualifying him. Much to Greg's relief.

Amethyst goat quickly jumped up the side of the mountain like the happy little goat that she is. Only having to pause every so often to mock Kevin squirrel. "Aw look at the tiny little chipmunk," Amethyst goat laughed. Not realizing that her weight was causing the rock she was on to give way. Luckily for her she was able to regain her footing in time.

"I'm not a chipmunk I'm a squirrel!" Kevin squirrel corrected her. "And it looks like I'm doing better than you!" Kevin squirrel sticking his tongue at her. While Kevin's rodent size means that he has a longer climb than the others, his lighter weight also means that he is less likely to cause an avalanche. Meaning that he can scurry up without too much worry.

The two shapeshifters continued to throwing insults at each other when Shope zoomed passed them riding atop a boulder. Before the start of the race, Shope obviously knew that she'd use her elemental powers, but after hearing the 5 second rule she realized that she couldn't use her first plan which was to ride a wind current to the top. It was during the first initial landslide that she remembered that she has other elemental powers that she rarely uses, namely earth. When the race started, she jumped onto a rock and then proceeded to use her earth powers to drag the rock up the mountain like her own personal elevator. "I AM THE GREATEST NOOB!" Shope yelled as she used one hand to guide the rock upwards and using her other hand to shoot lighting against any boulders falling straight at her.

Connie started strong. Thanks to her competitive parents and wilderness survival skills, Connie was able to climb a decent amount on her own. However the higher she climbed the more dangerous it became. It was about 52 ft up when Connie lost her grip and was about to fall, when XR4Ti caught her in a tractor beam, helping Connie regain her hold on the mountain. "Thanks," Connie said after recatching her breath.

"As I stated, I will assist you as a placement for superpowers." XR4Ti reiterated.

"I'm glad you are," Connie smiled. That's when an idea crept into her head. "Wait if you can keep me from falling..."

"Then you don't have to worry about gravity," XR4Ti getting at what she's saying. With that Connie gave up on traditional mountain climbing and began running up the mountain ninja parkour style. While the XR4Ti didn't help her going up, that's all Connie's efforts, it did keep her from falling down.

As the remaining competitors consisting of Amethyst, Kevin, Shope, Connie, and Garnet (Pearl climbed back down to make sure that Steven was alright) neared the top and the goal. Tyler teleported at the finished line reading a comic book. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" Tyler mocked.

"Teleporting, why do we keep making these races when we know that's all he's going to do?" Shope complained.

After hearing the results and the claims saying that Tyler cheated, Greg awards Tyler victory for the first event. Stating that even though he didn't climb the mountain, he technically didn't violate the 5 second rule, seeing as how it took him less than a second to appear at the peak.

* * *

The group then teleports next to the lake. Greg pulls out the note card and reads, "The next event is Underwater Treasure Hunt. Our competitors will have one hour to swim to the bottom of Lake Cornbury, pick up the trash at the bottom and bring them up to the surface. Where it will be weighed at the recycling center. Not only will this show who's the best with water, it's also good for the environment. Just watch out for the electric eels. Say what?" Right on cue, more than a hundred eels poked their heads out of the water, generating a huge electrical storm that nearly blinded Greg! "You can't do this!" he protested but again everyone ignored him as the game began.

"This event was made for me!" Shope boasted as she lifted her arms, parting the water all Moses like, allowing her to safely walk to the bottom. "Hah piece of cake! Uh-oh." Shope laughed only to realize that she made one fatal miscalculation. She needs both arms to keep the water at bay. Meaning that she can't even spare a single finger to pick up even one piece of trash. Otherwise the water will come crashing down on her.

"This will be easy. I just have to turn into an electric eel and befriend them to help be bring the trash up." Kevin monologue.

"Get your own ideas," Amethyst said already taking eel shape and jumping into the water.

"Sucker," Kevin chuckled as he changed into a crab (he picked this form because he figured that its shell will protect him and can use the claws to gather the trash) and dived in after her. As he expected, Amethyst eel was surrounded by dozens of other eels. All looking at her funny.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Amethyst eel asked nervously.

"Ooh I've seen that look before," Kevin crab informed the Gem. "It's the kind animals give me when it's mating season."

"Mating season?" Amethyst eel gulped nervously. At this point Kevin crab could only laugh as Amethyst eel desperately swam away from her potential suitors.

Due to Mem and Zen alien reptilian biology, they are capable of breathing under water. Thus didn't hesitate to dive right in. Naturally being trigger happy as always, they chased the eels away with their blasters. However once their common enemy was dealt with, they immediately began bickering again and aiming their guns at each other!

Garnet, thanks to her tough exterior and ability to survive harsh environments, had no problems with the eels' electrical attacks. In fact she found them kind of therapeutic, making it easy for her to gather trash.

Pearl on the other hand was not so lucky. So she had to employ more of a strategy to avoid the eels. Creating about a dozen or so holo-pearls, she's able to distract most of the eels giving herself a few seconds opening to grab some trash and retreat back to the surface before trying again.

The Roach, in his usual ignorant bliss, just dived in without thinking. "Oh hi there," Roach greeted the eels that swam up to him. "My name is the Roach. Want to be friends?" Roach extended his hand out. As expected he got shocked for his attempts to be friend the hostile animals.

"Hmm, might be a little to dangerous to go diving in," Tyler said to himself after seeing what happened to the Roach. "Fortunately I have a plan. First I increase my vision." Using his enhance senses power to strengthen his eye sight so that he can see all the way to the bottom of the lake. It too a bit of searching but he soon found a huge pile of junk ripe for the taking. "Now I just have to teleport them here." Pressing his Battle Ball, Tyler intended to teleport the junk back to the surface, but instead teleported about 20 pounds of rocks right on top of his head! " Ow! What happened?" Tyler wondered after digging himself out. Now Tyler is a smart boy, one of the best students in Cornbury Middle School, but he forgot about the refracting effect water has on light. So what may appear to be right in front of him, it is actually a few feet to the side. Resulting in a miss teleportation. "Okay let's try that again," Tyler said determined to get it right this time. Focusing on the junk, he accidentally teleported about a dozen or so eels on his head, who then paid him back with a fierce electric shock!

Just like Tyler, Peridot decided against going into the water. Instead she figured it would be more efficient and safer to stay on shore and use her magnet powers to pull the junk out of the water. Concentrating really hard she managed to pull an old bike and other metal trash, but magnetism also attracted something else. Namely the eel's electrical current which is now traveling up the metallic chain of garbage straight to her!

Watching all of this, Connie is starting to wonder about her chances. "So what do you think we should do?" she asked XR4Ti.

"There are many options. You can use the ship's teleporter, mechanical claw, or if you're feeling dangerous a special insulated diving suit." XR4Ti showing the different devices on her screen.

"Tyler is already using teleportation," Connie rejected. After all she doesn't want to look like she's just copying someone else's strategy. "The diving suit might be fun, but not that practical. So I guess that leaves the claw." Connie decided. XR4Ti transported the claw over to the lake. Thankfully the controls were easy enough that Connie didn't need any lengthy instructions. However, just like the Crane Game, trying to grab the desired prizes is proving to be a difficult if not impossible task.

After an hour has passed, Greg signaled the challenge over. Everyone returned to shore to show how much they've collected:

Tyler collected 15 lbs. of trash (and over 150 lbs of rocks, seaweed, and eels)  
Shope managed to grab one soda can with her teeth (good news is that she managed to stay dry the whole time)  
Kevin only got one bottle cap (completely forgetting his shell food allergy, he accidentally gave himself hives)  
Roach using his body enlargement to make his hand huge and scoop up a sunken boat weighing in about 2000 lbs. (sadly most of it was non recyclable)  
Mem and Zen managed to stop fighting each other enough to each gather around 50 lbs. each.

Peridot was able to lift over 20 old bikes in one go, weighing in at over 100 lbs. (the eels' electricity somehow enhanced her magnetic powers)  
Pearl only manage to get 2 lbs. (she just really hates touching trash)  
Amethyst, using her feminine charms, became the queen of the eels and had them gather over 75 lbs. (eels can't carry that much)  
Connie only fished out a measly 10 lbs. worth. (she just not that good with crane games)  
Garnet proudly showed off her haul which is about 250 lbs! (she could have collected more but didn't want to look too greedy)

"That only leaves Steven. Say where is he?" Greg wondered.

"Right here dad!" Steven exclaimed bringing in a huge pile of trash! (about twice as much as everyone else combined)

"B-bu-but how?" Greg stuttered.

"Oh that's easy," Steven began to explain. Steven naturally used his bubble to enter the water. Not only did it protect him from the eels, it also allowed him to breath underwater. However once he reached the bottom, he found that it also kept him from getting any trash. That's when he remembered a new trick he learned when he was floating out in space with Eyeball. How he was able to make a second bubble around her. Using that technique, Steven created a second smaller bubble and rolled on the ground, gathering up trash like a katamari . Before he knew it he had a giant junk ball. Which is why it took him so long to bring it up to the surface.

"Well, Greg looking at the rules. "For being late you have to be penalized by losing half of your load." Greg informed him. That disappointed Steven a bit. "But you obviously collected so much that it doesn't really matter. So the winner of round 2 is Steven!" Greg announced. As expected, the Gems congratulated to their young ward.

* * *

After dropping off the trash at the recycling center (and receiving a enough money to buy a couple new video games) the group teleported back to the Galacticus for the next competition. "Okay, the next event is Extreme Basketball!" Greg read off the card. "What is that?" Greg had to ask.

Mem and Zen grinned as they activated the basketball court in the ship. "This is how you play extreme basketball," Zen demonstrated by dribbling a ball down the court and then attempting a slam dunk. "You get points for every successful slam dunk with additional points for style and creativity," Zen explained midair.

"This looks safe," Greg feeling a bit relieved. Only to be horrified when Mem shot Zen with a blaster.

"REJECTION!" Mem cheered. "While the player is attempting their shot, everyone else will be shooting to stop them." Mem finishing up the rules. "Who's first?" Mem offering the ball and guns to the participants.

"Me! Me!" Amethyst begged grabbing the ball. She was about to make her first run when Greg blew on a whistle loudly. Calling everyone to attention.

"No hold up here!" Greg huffed. "I've been very patient and a bit supportive of your little games despite my misgivings. But I will not tolerate you shooting guns at each other!"

"They'll only be set for stun," Zen promised.

"Sorry but this is where I draw the line! Either pick a new game, preferably less violent, or by my right as the official referee, I'm ending this Super Cup with no winner!" Greg warned.

Since the all of the Noobs really want that trophy, they all agreed to a new game. The only problem is that they're not sure which game won't upset Greg.

"Ultimate Monster Wrestling?"

"No you need shape shifting powers for that. How about Insane Asteroid Dodging?"

"We don't have enough space suits for everyone."

"What about racing around the world?"

"Naw, we already had a racing challenge."

"And besides, Tyler will just teleport to the end like he always does."

"HEY!"

"Might I make a suggestion," XR4Ti jumped in. "How about your favorite past time of Slingshot Paint Ball?"

"What is that?" Greg wondered. While he is a bit cautious of anything the Noobs might suggest, he thinks that at least the XR4Ti is the most reasonable of the bunch.

XR4Ti opens a panel of the wall revealing several slingshots with bags of different color paint balls. "During their off time, the Noobs would often try to hit each other with colorful projectiles by means of these crude devices."

Greg examined one of the paint balls. They were extremely soft and fragile, easily popping the one he was holding with two fingers. He'd have a harder time breaking open peanuts. If these balls were all they are going to use then they should be safe. "Alright Slingshot Paint Ball it is." Greg agreed. Everyone cheered.

"Wow, we never played Slingshot Paint Ball with our powers before." Kevin noted.

"Yeah why is that?" Tyler wondered.

"Probably because it was our favorite thing to do before we got our Battle Balls and we wanted to preserve it as a cherish childhood memory," Roach suggested. The others were flabbergasted by this, but the Roach has been known to show signs of profound insight every once in awhile, so they just accepted this as a possible reason.

* * *

 _"For the final round of the SuperNoobs Super Cup with special guest the Crystal Gems: Super Slingshot Paint Ball! Super because they'll be using superpowers. Now for the rules, Mr. Universe."_ Mem turning the mic over to Greg.

"Okay the rules are, this is a battle royal. You are all given a five minute head start to hide out in the woods. Once the signal bell rings, you'll hunt each other down. Any powers are allowed but you can only attack with slingshots only. The winner is the one who has the least amount of paint on their body after the one hour time limit." Greg read. "So let us begin!"

The Noobs and the Gems immediately scattered into the woods. Hiding behind some bushes, in a trees, or creating some camouflage. With some decided to transform into the local fauna. All carefully planning on how to ambush their foes. Waiting for the bell to ring. Unbeknownst to the Noobs and the Gems, Miasma was getting ready to crash their little war game.

Miasma slithered through the forest when she heard someone sneaking up behind her. With quick snake-like reflexes, Miasma had the intruder wrapped up in her coils. "Who are you and what do you want?" Miasma hissed. The only response she got was the person's eyes glowing red. "Oh it's-s-s you," Miasma recognizing the only symptom of someone infected with the Elimination Virus. "Report," she ordered. The infected gave her a quick update. "I s-s-see. I can work this-s-s to my advantage." Miasma handed her pawn a handful of strange glowing orbs. "Use these experimental Virus-s-s s-s-spores-s-s I invented on that S-s-steven. Hopefully one of them will be able to infect that blas-s-sted hybrid." she ordered. As the Virus Beasts took the orbs, the bell rang signalling the start of the game. "Go and do not fail me," Miasma warned. The Virus Beast nodded and hurried off.


	9. Rainbow Alley

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

Steven tread carefully through the woods, wearing his football shoulder pads and safety goggles. After all may be a harmless game (seriously grapes are harder than paintballs) but they still have to wear protective equipment. Since this is his first time playing slingshot paintball he didn't know what to expect. So naturally he had his slingshot loaded and ready to fire. That's when he spotted a small squirrel happily eating nuts. "Aw how cute," Steven cooed wanting to pet the little animal. But before he could get close, several colored balls zoomed right past his head hitting nearby rocks and trees!

All of a sudden, the quiet serenity of the woods was replaced the mayhem of an all out paintball war! Steven crawled away to safety behind some trees, feeling completely confused by everything going on! Shope was riding the winds engaged in a aerial dog fight with the Roach. Tyler, was constantly teleport around. Not staying in one place for more than a second. While Garnet was standing around using her future vision to 'predict' where and when Tyler would appear. To her credit she was right about half the time. With Kevin as a monkey swinging from tree to tree attacking everyone in sight.

Off to the side Pearl and Peridot were having a shoot out with Mem and Zen using Slingshot rifles. Before the game started Peridot ridiculed how primitive and ineffective slingshots are. So Pearl accidentally challenged her to make a better slingshot, which Peridot hastily agreed to. Completely agreeing with them, Mem and Zen also joined in making more advanced slingshots. While each slingshots all had personal modifications, they were all basically equipped with laser targeting scopes, short range radar, and optional rapid fire. Peridot even added a robotic arm on her's so that it can pull her sling farther back to increase its range and power.

Seeing how much fun everyone was having, Steven couldn't wait to join in. However before he could make his move, a giant purple octopus creature appeared. "What is that?" "Is it the virus?" "No it's a Gem!" The Noobs and Gems getting ready for a real battle.

"Ha Ha! I got you now!" the octopus laughed with Amethyst's voice. Amethyst octopus then transformed the ends of her tentacles into slingshots targeting everyone in the field!

"Man why didn't I think of that?" Kevin sulked.

"Hey that's not fair!" Tyler objected.

"All's fair and all of that," Amethyst octopus boasted.

"Technically she is right since we are allowing powers this time," Shope commented.

"Looks like I win this round," Amethyst octopus declared firing multiple paint balls at them.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Steven cried summoning a large shield to protect everyone from Amethyst's attack.

"Hey that's not fair!" Amethyst octopus complained.

"All's fair and what you said," Roach mocked.

"Whatever," Amethyst octopus scoffed reaching for her bag to reload. "Uh-ho," she gulped reverting back into her human form. Realizing her biggest blunder. While it may be cool to rain down on your opponents, it has the unfortunate side effect of draining ones' ammo rather quickly. Leaving Amethyst with an empty bag and a horde of vengeful paint ball warriors itching for some payback. "Um got to go, bye!" Amethyst hastefully said. Making a mad dash back to home base (the Galacticus) in order to reload. Naturally everyone gave chase hoping to tag her before she can reach the safe zone. The area around home base where one can reload safely without being attacked.

Just as Steven was about to go after Amethyst, he heard Connie's voice in the distance, calling for him. (At least that's what he believes) He couldn't quite tell what she was saying but he feared that she may be in trouble! As Steven hurried to find his friend, some of the paint splattered all over the area began glowing before seeping into trees, the ground, and some squirming over to a water source. "Connie, where are you?" Steven called out.

"I'm right here! My foot is caught, I'm stuck!" Connie responded. While at the same time deliberately leading him away.

"Connie I'm coming!" Steven yelled following her voice. Steven soon found her, and it looked like her foot was caught under a log. "Connie are you alright?" Steven asked. As he tried to help his friend get free, his hands passed right through her! "What the-?" Steven gasped as the image of Connie flickered out revealing itself to be a hologram projected by XR4Ti.

"I'm fine," Connie said ominously standing behind him. Pointed her slingshot at Steven she added, "but you're not"!

"Connie why?" Steven cried. Slowly backing away her.

"Because...pause for dramatic effect," Connie teased. "I want to win!" Connie released her paintball sending it flying straight at Steven's face.

* * *

Over at the safe zone Amethyst, covered in different colored paint from the other's onslaught, was scrambling to reload. Not just her, the others were also taking this opportunity to stock up as well. That's when Roach floated over to Garnet. "Ms. Garnet you are positively glowing," Roach swooned.

"Thanks," Garnet said rather uncomfortably. Knowing the boy's attraction to older women. "But like I told you I'm already in a relationship."

"No I mean you are really glowing," Roach pointing to one of the paint spots on her body. Not only on her but on the other Gems as well as some of the Noobs as well.

"I didn't know we're using radioactive paint," Mem commented.

"We're not," Shope said suspiciously.

A quick scan later proved their suspicions. "IT'S THE VIRUS!" Mem yelled.

"But how is it that you didn't detect it before?" Greg demanded.

"This must be a new strain that our sensors aren't calibrated for," Zen explained. Not wanting to take any chances, the Noobs quickly turned their Battle Balls into Extractors, purging all the glowing paint on the Gems and their bodies.

"Phew, it's a good thing we're all immune to the Virus," Tyler said. Noting how the Gems are inorganic beings not prone to infections and the Noobs' Battle Balls protects them from the Virus.

"Um where's Steven?" Greg asked.

"And Connie?" Amethyst added. At this point they all started to worry. Two of the only three members of the group vulnerable to infection was out there.

"We've got to find them," Garnet decided. However before they could act, a loud roar could be heard coming from the woods. They found themselves facing against monster Trees, Soil Golems, and giant Android Animals!

"I thought you said the Virus can't infect nonliving beings?" Greg panicked.

"Normally yes, but they can if it was mutated through particle acceleration!" Zen explained.

"Don't look at me!" Shope said defensively. Knowing that everyone was thinking about the time she 'invented' a particle accelerator for the science fair.

"HAHAHA! This-s-s is-s-s my doing!" Miasma hissed.

"LADY MIASMA!" Mem and Zen gasped.

"Who?" the Noobs shrugged, since they never really pay attention when their mentors are lecturing them.

If Miasma was annoyed that they didn't know of her, she didn't show it. "That's-s-s right! And you fools-s-s get the privilege of tes-s-sting my newes-s-st creations-s-s! The Foliage Virus-s-s designed to infect various-s-s plant life!" Miasma directing their attention to the Tree beasts. "The Techno Virus-s-s! My personal favorite that can turn any creature into an unstoppable android!" Pointing to the robotic animals that drank from the infected water supply. "And my mas-s-sterpiece, the Terra Virus-s-s! A prototype meant for Gems-s-s. Obvious-s-sly a failure." Miasma sighed sadly seeing as how the Crystal Gems didn't get infected. "But creating monsters-s-s out of earth is ex-x-x-cellent cons-s-solation," Miasma chuckled. Admiring the unexpected creation of the Soil Golem creatures. Only problem is that the Golems were unstable. Constantly falling apart and needing to reassemble themselves.

"Noobs get into battle position!" Zen ordered. Tyler presses his Battle Ball teleporting his teammates closer together so that they can do their trademark pose.

"Gems us too!" Garnet said activating her gauntlets. Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons. While Peridot and Greg ducked inside the ship for cover.

* * *

Back with Steven and Connie

Steven braced himself. Normally he'd just use his shield or bubble for protection, but because this is Connie he was willing to take the hit for her. However that hit never came because out of nowhere, Tyler teleported in and accidentally intercepted the paint ball.

"Oops I'm sorry!" Connie apologized. "Wait why am I apologizing?" Connie asked herself since this is a paintball war.

"Never mind that! We're under attack!" Tyler informed them. Without giving them a chance to ask any questions, Tyler grabbed Steven and Connie by the arm and teleported them all back to the Galacticus.

Once there, they saw that things are not going well for their side. The new android animals were equipped with various gadgets and weapons that made them a match for the Battle Balls' multi-tool function, giving Mem and Zen a run for their money. The Gems were being buried alive by the soil golems. While the rest of the Noobs were shooting at the monster plants.

"What do we do?" Connie asked.

"I know!" Steven declared. Reaching into his shirt, he pulls out a paper bag and puts it on his head.

"What is that?" Connie wondered.

"It's my superhero disguise. Paper Bag Boy!" Steven getting into his heroic pose. "Cool huh."

"How about, NO!" Connie said pulling the bag off his head. That is too weird even by Steven's standards.

"Okay," Steven sulked. He kind of liked playing superhero with the Noobs. That's when he heard the Gems calling for help! "Oh no, we've got to save them!" Steven gasped.

"On it," Tyler said teleporting off. Grabbing the Gems one at a time and teleporting them over to Steven and Connie.

"Thanks Tyler," Pearl coughing dirt out of her mouth.

"Yeah man, I didn't want to become any shorter than I am already." Amethyst joked. Referring to how she's shorter than the standard Quartz type due to her being underground 500 years longer than she should have.

"But how do we deal with those?" Pearl wondered.

"I know!" Peridot yelled running up to the others. As a certified kindergarten technician, Peridot is an expert on minerals. As such she's able to study the golems and able to determine the most likely spot where the Virus spore might be infesting. After receiving the information, Tyler teleported inside the golems. (Not as gross as you might think since they are just made of dirt) A few seconds later he reappeared with his Extractor filled with Virus spores. Once the spores were disposed of, the golems were reduced to lifeless piles of dirt.

With the golems dealt with, the Gems rushed to aid the Noobs against the Plant beasts. Amethyst using her whips, lassoed some of the plants holding them back. While Garnet, enlarging her gauntlets to twice their size, dropped down on another beast, pinning it down. XR4Ti gave Connie an inventory of the weapons available to her. Connie immediately scrolled passed the blasters and other guns; selecting an alien saber due to how it resembles Rose's sword. Now armed, Connie along with her mentor Pearl rushed to aid Mem and Zen against the android animals.

Now that the Noobs weren't fighting for their lives, they turned their Blasters into Extractors and proceeded to purge the Virus spores, reverting them back into harmless plants. That only leaves three android animals and Lady Miasma herself.

"Surrender now! You can't take on all of us!" Tyler said in his usual bravado. The Noobs and Gems getting their weapons ready.

That's when Miasma busts out laughing! "I must thank you fools-s-s for taking out the other Virus-s-s Beasts-s-s and leaving my Android Beas-s-st las-s-st." They all stared at her in confusion. "You see my Techno Virus-s-s have s-s-something in common with you Gems-s-s. Care to guess-s-s what that is-s-s?"

That's when the Noobs, including Mem and Zen, raised their hands, shouting answers like if they were in grade school. "Oh...oh...they don't need to breath!"

"They come in all shapes and sizes!"

"They're robots!"

"Hey! We're not robots!" the Gems objected.

"NO!" Miasma screamed, getting annoyed by the Noobs' immaturity. "Android Beas-s-st can fus-s-se." Pressing a button on her robotic arms; the remaining android animals began changing and interlocking with each other, combining into a giant robotic beast! "Oh and in cas-s-se you are wondering, yes-s-s, the virus-s-s are als-s-so interconnected. Ex-x-xtract one the others will automatically reinfect the host."

"So just like with Steven, we've got to extract them at the same time." Mem concluded.

"But unlike that time, we have more than enough Extractors for the job!" Zen added.

"But how are we going to fight something that big?" Kevin panicking at the sheer size of the Mega Android Beast.

"Leave that to us," Garnet offered. "I think Sugilite would be best for this situation." Garnet and Amethyst performed their fusion dance, combining into the giant, four armed, foul tempered Gem!

In terms of physical strength, Sugilite and the Mega Android are relatively equal, but Mega Android comes equipped with multiple weapons such as blasters, missiles, and buzz saws! All Sugilite has is her flail. This meant that Mega Android has the advantage in this fight.

The Noobs and remaining Gems all ducked for cover, trying really hard not to get caught in the crossfire. Especially with Sugilite going on a wild rampage not caring about the senseless destruction she's causing.

"You know I'm starting to think that Sugilite might have been a poor choice," Peridot said in hindsight.

"Thank you captain obvious," Zen snide. "The question is how do we stop this insanity!"

"You might have a better chance if more of you were to fuse," Miasma suggested. Looking at one person in their group with glowing red eyes.

Pearl turns to Peridot. "Absolutely not!" Peridot rejected as she still has issues with fusions.

 _"I know how about we fuse Steven?"_


	10. The Khaki Noob

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Steven Universe nor SuperNoobs.**

* * *

 _"I know how about we fuse Steven?"_ Everyone turn in disbelief at the fact that the proposal came from Tyler!

"Um Tyler did you just say what I think you said?" Steven asked nervously.

"About fusing? Yeah. After all with our two powers, we can easily take that Virus Beast and Lady Miasma out." Tyler said with confidence.

"Yeah but," Steven backing away from his friend.

"Come on pal. Let's do this." Tyler making his way towards Steven. Only to be blocked by Pearl's spear. Tyler looked around to see that everyone was staring at him suspiciously. "Is there something wrong? Did I leave my fly down?"

"Yes to the first one and I don't even want to know what that second one means!" Pearls retorted.

Before anyone could add anything more; the giant Android Beast fired a barrage of missiles at Sugilite, forcing the giant Gem to defuse back into Garnet and Amethyst!

"We don't have time for this!" Tyler yelled as he teleported over to Steven and grabbed his arm. Steven struggled to get free, but that only triggered his natural reaction defense to fuse. Everyone gasped as both Steven and Tyler's bodies began turning into light and merging with one another. They watched as Steven's Gem and Tyler's Battle Ball circled around each other for a second or two before the two repelled, causing Steven and Tyler to reform several feet from each other.

"What jus-s-st happened?" Miasma demanded.

"The reason why Tyler or any of the Noobs would never suggest fusing!" Garnet snapped. After all fusion holds a very special meaning for her and her two halves.

"The Battle Balls still recognizes Gems as a hostile race," Mem began saying.

"Therefore it has safeguards to prevent fusion, and the real Tyler already should know that!" Zen finished. They all started staring suspiciously at Tyler.

Faced with these accusations, Tyler simply shrugged. "I guess the jig is up," Tyler chuckled sinisterly as his eyes glowed a fiery red! Teleporting to Miasma's side.

"He's infected!" Mem screamed.

"Knew it all along," Kevin boasted.

"No you didn't!" Shope called him out on.

"Sure I did. Tyler was teleporting way to good for it to be him." Kevin noted. The Noobs had to give him that one. Even though Tyler has made some vast improvements in controlling his powers, he's still terrible at teleporting. Which is ironic since it's practically all he uses.

"But how? I thought you Noobs are immune?" Amethyst wondered.

"Against most types of Viruses, but we are still vulnerable to some." Zen clarified.

"And judging by how he hasn't mutated, he must be infected by the Elimination Virus. One of the types we are still vulnerable to!" Shope added.

"You'd think the Alliance would have done something about that by now," Roach commented.

"Actually this is the infiltration Virus-s-s," Miasma jumped in. "A new prototype of mine. Unlike the Elimination Virus-s-s which was-s-s created to destroy Virus-s-s Warriors-s-s; this one was-s-s made to s-s-spy on them."

"Wow that is scary," Zen gulped. Fearing the possibility of dozens of infected Alliance members running around undetected.

"Indeed, but s-s-since my plan of infecting the hybrid failed. I will just des-s-stroy you all and take that creature to my lab!" Miasma screamed. On her orders the Android Beast resumed its attack, revealing several dozen blasters firing nonstop at them, with Tyler teleporting around hitting his friends and teammates in the back!

Shope tried using her lighting attacks at the Android but it turns out that its animal claws are firmly planted into the ground, providing excellent grounding against electrical attacks. Kevin transformed into his favorite gorilla form, only to get stepped on. Roach attempted his rocket punch attack, but since he still can't control his rockets he just ended up flying wildly and crashing on the ground.

Things weren't any better for the Gems. Since most of their attacks are melee, they needed to get really close to the Android only to be forced back by its firepower. Fortunately Steven was able to give them and his father cover with his shield.

"Should we try fusing again?" Amethyst asked.

"With that monster's endless assault and Tyler using his teleporting for sneak attacks, I doubt we'll get the time to perform the dance!" Pearl analized.

"Hey we're not far from the Galacticus, can't the Noobs use their giant robot?" Amethyst proposed.

"Yes can we?" Steven asked excitedly. Last time he was a Gem Beast and doesn't remember seeing the NooBot. He only got to see the video that Amethyst made and he really wanted to see it in person.

"We need all four of our Battle Balls for that and one is being used by the bad guys." Roach reminded them just as Tyler teleported behind the small Noob, kicking him in the back. "That's a cheap move!" Roach complained with his face still planted in the dirt.

"All fair and all that," Tyler laughed. Removing his Battle Ball he turns it into his blaster and points it at Gems. "Looks like I won this challenge."

"I think we've seen enough," a strange voice said as Tyler's body suddenly started to levitate. Not only that but his blaster was forced out of his hand, turned into an Extractor, and immediately removed the Virus from his body.

"Whoa what did I miss?" Tyler asked seeing the mayhem going on around him.

"Oh nothing, you were engaging with the Gems in childish games, got infected, and now your team is in grave trouble." the bluish alien updated him.

"General Blorgon SIR!" Tyler jumping to attention and saluting.

"Who are these guys?" Steven asked.

"These are the elders we told you about," Tyler introducing them to the Gems.

"There will be time for formalities but right now let us take care of this mess," Technut said as the three made their way towards the Android Beast.

"Oh this-s-s is-s-s delic-c-cious-s-s. Not only can I deal with the Noobs-s-s and the Gems-s-s, but I can finis-s-sh off the leaders-s-s of the Allianc-c-ce as-s-s well." Miasma gloated.

"Don't count your little snakelets before the hatch," Headees warned.

"Hah, don't be so s-s-smug. Not even you are powerful enough to beat my android!" Miasma bragged.

"She's right, this thing is too powerful!" Mem and Zen warned.

"Didn't you Noobs learn nothing?" Blorgon scolded.

"You rely so much on the powers that you are comfortable with that you neglect your other abilities!" Technut lectured.

"Ones that can easily deal with situation this like so." Headees began charging up a massive amount of power before discharging it at the Android Beast causing it to shut down.

"No...No NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" Miasma screamed trying to reboot her monster.

"An electromagnetic pulse, why didn't I think of that?" Shope slapping herself in the head.

"Like we've told you time and time again; there are other means of achieving victory, if you just think about it." Blorgon quoted as he extended multiple robot arms from his body, each armed with Extractors to extract the virus from each of the components. Reverting the android back to the original creatures.

Seeing as how she's lost this round, Miasma activated her own teleporter and disappeared in a black shadow. A few seconds later, the Noobs and the Gems watched as her ship rises from the trees and takes off.

"Should we go after her?" Peridot asked.

"No their ships are almost impossible to track," Blorgon informed her. "Besides, we have other matters to attend to." The elders turning their attention to the Crystal Gems.

"A Pearl, an Amethyst, a Peridot," Technut identifying the Gems until he reached Garnet. "I'm sorry but I'm not familiar with your type. What are you exactly?"

"My name is Garnet," Garnet introducing herself but seemed bothered by something. "And I'm not a standard Gem. I'm actually a fusion, a perma-fuse as Peridot likes to call us." Garnet confessed before defusing back to Ruby and Sapphire. They didn't really want to split but they both knew that they needed to be honest as well as formal with the Elders if they hope to form an alliance with them.

"Strange, according to our intel, Gems are apprehensive about fusing the same type let alone different ones. Has this changed?" Headees inquired.

"No your intel is correct, but as we've explained to Mem and Zen; we're not part of the Gem empire and thus not constrained by their rules." Sapphire explained politely.

"Yeah that's right!" Ruby snapped, fidgeting uncontrollably until Sapphire held her hand, comforting her.

"And you Pearl, who is your owner?" Headees asked Pearl.

"NOBODY!" Pearl snapped. It still bugs her when people ask her that question.

"I see," Headees seemingly pleased with that response.

"Now we have been observing you Ge...I mean Crystal Gems for quite some time now." Blorgon informed them.

"How long?" Amethyst asked, worried that they might have seen her do things that she really didn't want others to know about.

"Oh about the start of this interesting game here," Blorgon replied. Seemingly eyeing the Noobs' homemade trophy cup, much to Amethyst's relief. "And from what we've observed as well as Mem and Zen's reports; we are willing to trust you."

"Thank you sir," Sapphire said bowing respectfully. Though it was obvious that something was bothering her and Ruby.

Even though it's technically unethical, Blorgon used his telepathy on the two and learned how much they hate to be separated. "If you two wish to be Garnet again go right ahead," Blorgon giving his permission. Breathing a sigh of relief Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet. "Now we must know, how many Crystal Gems are there?"

"We're pretty much all there is right now," Amethyst replied.

"But there are others coming!" Steven added. "There's the Off Colors with Lars, and maybe Lapis," Steven sighed sadly at the mention of her name.

"I see," Blorgon considered this new piece of information. "For right now we can add you to our registry to identify you as friends. The others we'll have to do when they are available." The Crystal Gems all thanked him as the Elders began scanning the Gems and imputing their data into the Battle Balls. Amethyst decided to test it by touching Kevin's Battle Ball and much to her relief, it didn't trigger it's auto defense mode. "Consider yourselves honorary members of the Benevolent Alliance," Blorgon welcomed.

"That's great and all but what about Steven? Have you learned anything about his condition?" Pearl asked.

"Oh right," Headees flipped through the holographic screens until she found Steven's file. "According to our tests, it seems that his abnormalities are due to him being a hybrid of a Gem and human." Headees concluded.

"So he's alright?" the Gems wondered.

"For now it seems that his biology is working out, but we recommend that he'd get regular check ups at least once a year." Technut advised. Hearing how he's not in immediate danger gave the Gems reason to cheer.

"So I guess that means you're coming home with us," Amethyst laughed.

"Yeah about that," Steven said softly. The Gems all stopped since they know what that tone means. "I want to finish my school year here," Steven decided. At first the Gems and Connie objected, even promising to send him to school near Beach City; but after hearing how he wanted to finish what he started here, they reluctantly agreed to let him continue going to Cornbury Middle School.

As the Gems celebrated Technut approached Blorgon and whispered something into his ear. "Oh right," he said ominously. "Now that that is out of the way, I fear we have a more pressing matter to discuss." Everyone gave the Elders their full attention. "A few days ago one of our spies on the Lava Planet sent us this recording," Blorgon activating a holo-screen. They all gasped in horror at seeing Virus spores infecting Gems, forcing Gems to fuse with them and going on a rampage on one of the Gem colonies. Until the infected Gem Cores were shattered by a team of Jaspers and Rubies.

"They've created a Virus capable of infecting Gems?" Peridot said in disbelief.

"Not quite, our intel states that right now it can only infect one type of Gem. The others are still safe." Technut informed her. "But we don't know how long it will be until they are able to infect more Gem types," he warned.

"And we can't have that. Gems are dangerous enough as it is. The last thing we want is infected Gems attacking our worlds." Headees added.

"Is there anything you can do?" Steven pleaded. Even though they are at war with the Diamonds, Steven can't help but feel empathy for his fellow Gems.

"There is one option," Blorgon presented them a Battle Ball with khaki stripes. "This is the Commando Battle Ball."

"What's it do?" the Noobs asked drooling over the new weapon.

"This Battle Ball gives its user the ability to make temporary clones of its warrior like so," Blorgon activated the Ball's power causing it to make five copies of itself. "Each of which can then be used like a regular Battle Ball." Blorgon then had each of the copies change into different weapons; a sword, blaster, shield, hover board, and extractor.

"Of course, with this a single warrior can extract multiple Viruses at the same time!" Tyler realized. Recalling that was the only way to save Steven when he fused with several corrupted Gems.

"Indeed," Blorgon confirming Tyler's theory. "But the only issue is that Gems can't use our Battle Balls, them being inorganic and all, so we need to know if there's anyone you trust in Gem Space that you can give this to?"

The Gems pondered for a bit. Due to the Diamonds destroying entire worlds to build their colonies, there wasn't any organic beings that would be considered allies. That's when Steven's eyes lit up, "I know who can help!"

* * *

Over in Gem controlled Space, the Off Color ship the Sun Incinerator flew along its course towards Earth. Or at least that's where the crew wants to go except that, due to certain complications, they are heading in the opposite direction!

Lars groaned with frustration as he turned the ship's recorder on. "Ship's log star date May or something I guess. This is getting ridiculous! After realizing that our objective is to get to Earth, Emerald has set up blockades on every interstellar routes there! Now we are heading back to the Gem Homeworld to try and find another route to hom...HEY! WHAT THE!" Lars yelped as Steven once again popped out of his hair. "Steven, can't you call first!" Lars snapped. Even though he's grateful of Steven giving him updates and gift packages from home, it is kind of annoying how the boy just appears at random times.

"Sorry Lars, but you know I have no way of calling; and I have some really big news that can't wait!" Steven said with excitement.

"How big," Lars gulped. Something told him that he's not going to like this one bit.

"Oh it's very big," Steven said with eager anticipation.

"Fine get it over with," Lars sighed. Steven once again jumped into Lars head and in a few seconds later, came out with Tyler and the Elders! "What the heck?! Steven who or what are these people?"

"This is my new friend Tyler and the Leaders of the Benevolent Alliance," Steven introduced.

For the next few minutes, Blorgon explained to Lars about their war with the Virus and how the Creators seemingly made a strain that can infect Gems. While Lars and the Off Colors like to stay out of Gem issues, they have heard rumors of Gems going crazy. None of them even suspected that it's a prelude to an invasion. Blorgon then presented Lars with the Khaki Battle Ball. Lars was reluctant at first but after a reassuring nod from Steven, Lars inserted the Ball into his chest. After a quick tutorial, Lars pressed the Battle Ball and created a perfect copy of himself much to the shock of his crew. Since they had no idea that humans can make instant duplicates of themselves. Testing his limits, he found that he can only make two clones before it began to put strain in his head. Though he loved changing the Battle Ball into different weapons especially swords, a saber to be exact, since it goes well with his space pirate motif.

Satisfied with his progress, the Elders gave Lars another gift. An interstellar transmitter that will allow Lars to talk with his family on Earth. Of course Lars was suspicious at how generous they were being, that's when they told him that they wanted him to be the Virus Warrior for Gem colonies. At first Lars refused, stating how he's not in league with the Diamonds or the Gem worlds, but after hearing how infected Gems could be used as weapons against not only Earth but the entire universe, he reluctantly agreed. With that taken care of, the Elders bid him farewell.

"Hey Steven, now that I have this communicator, you don't have any excuses now. Call first before visiting." Lars teased with a wink.

"You've got it," Steven winking back. "Good luck SuperNoob No. 5."

After they've left, Lars looked down on the Battle Ball on his chest. With him being a pink zombie and now armed with a powerful weapon, he can feel himself becoming more like the legendary space heroes he's always admired and always dreamed of becoming. "SuperNoob #5," Lars whispered proudly to himself. "Hey! What do you mean Noob?" Lars yelled at his hair even though Steven is already long gone.

* * *

Back on Earth, Miasma slithered on the ground of Cornbury. Her mission to capture and infect Steven have failed but she refused to return empty handed. She'd never hear the end of it from Venamus. Fortunately she has learned of an Earthling whose genius my match her own. Miasma carefully made her way to the hospital until she found a padded room with a man in a straight jacket. "Greetings-s-s Mr. Wertz-z-z," Miasma greeted.

"Who are you? Are you an ALIEN?" Wertz chuckled insanely.

"Yes-s-s, and I want you to come with me," Miasma broke down the door and slowly made her way towards him.

"No, NO! HELP I'M BEING ABDUCTED BY AN ALIEN! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!" Wertz screamed in terror.

Down the hall the nurses and orderlies all heard his cries but since this isn't the first time he's said that, they just ignored him. They also ignored the sounds of the door breaking down and the explosion coming from his room as well.

 _ **The End?**_


End file.
